La ville de l'Ange
by Sahad
Summary: Trowa arrive dans une ville qu'il ne connaît pas afin de vivre un moment avec son cousin, Duo, en attendant que le divorce de ses parents se passe. Mais cet endroit est loin d'être bêtement normal, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait.
1. Rencontre plutôt spéciale

**La ville de l'ange**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Encore une fic que je commence sans terminer les autres... Je suis incurable ! ToT Pardonnez-moi !!! Mais c'est plus fort que moi !!!!

Bonne lecture quand même les gens !

**Chapitre 1 :**

La ville brillait déjà de mille feux dans l'obscurité grandissante du soir, les gens allaient et venaient dans les rues ; c'était une ville comme une autre aux yeux émeraude d'un jeune châtain. Trowa regardait autour de lui, cherchant des yeux son cousin et les amis de ce dernier qui devaient le retrouver sur place. Il regarda sa montre : 17h52. Son sac de voyage se faisait lourd, il voulu le poser mais une main le retint :

« Salut cousin ! lâcha un garçon de son âge au regard malicieux.

- Duo... le salua l'intéressé. Je commençais à croire que je ne te trouverais jamais...

- Allez, viens ! Mes potes ont hâte de faire ta connaissance ! » l'entraîna Duo.

Trowa remarqua à quel point son cousin avait changé en quatre ans, ce n'était plus le garçon des photos qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir ; à présent, il avait un corps fin et néanmoins musclé, bien fait, ses cheveux avaient énormément poussé et formaient une natte qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Rien à voir avec le garçon qu'il connaissait, il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas reconnu si ce n'était la couleur particulière de ses yeux : améthystes. Le jeune natté l'amena presque au pas de course jusqu'à un appartement non loin :

« Il n'y aura que nous car mes parents me l'ont laissé quelques temps : ils sont dans une ville, assez loin, une résidence secondaire... »

Le châtain examina l'endroit, c'était un grand appartement, très bien décoré. Duo alla à l'étage (ndla : les appartements à étage existent !), il appela quelqu'un : un jeune garçon asiatique apparu, il avait des yeux et des cheveux couleur de jais, un long manteau noir, comme le reste de ses vêtements. Ce dernier considéra un instant Trowa, jusqu'à ce que le natté les présente :

« Trowa, voici Wufei ! Wufei, lui, c'est Trowa, mon cousin !

- Enchanté... lança le premier nommé.

- De même... le jeune asiatique inclina doucement la tête.

- Où est Heero ? demanda alors Duo.

- Probablement dans la cuisine... répondit Wufei.

- Ne me dis pas que... ? commença le natté.

- Si, sûrement... le coupa le Chinois.

- Heeeeroooooooooo !!! le jeune Américain fonça vers la cuisine. Ne bois pas le lait !!!

- Du lait ? s'étonna Trowa.

- Heero devient passablement excité quand il en boit... » expliqua Wufei.

Et comme pour lui prouver la véracité de ses dires, le jeune asiatique le mena à la cuisine. Là, le Français pu constater l'ampleur des dégâts : la table était parsemée de briques de lait vides, il y en avait même quelques unes par terre. Duo essayait désespérément d'attraper un jeune brun de son âge dont les cheveux semblaient avoir été coiffés au pétard, ses yeux cobalt rieurs fixaient le natté qui s'égosillait, il termina tranquillement son énième brique de lait, perché en haut du frigo.

« Yatta ! Ça fait du bien ! s'exclama le brun qui avait, lui aussi, des traits asiatiques.

- Je t'avais interdit de toucher au lait ! lui reprocha l'Américain.

- Mais j'avais rien promit ! répliqua le Japonais, un large sourire aux lèvres ; ses yeux croisèrent le regard émeraude de Trowa. Oh ! C'est ton cousin ? Salut ! Moi, c'est Heero ! »

Le châtain observait l'asiatique, surpris : d'après les lettres de son cousin, il s'agissait d'un garçon plutôt renfermé. Pourtant, le brun qui se trouvait devant lui lui rappelait un joyeux luron. Duo se tourna vers lui, pensant qu'il avait besoin de quelques précisions :

« Le lait a, chez Heero, le même effet que l'alcool...

- Wufeeeeiiii ! lâcha le pseudo-alcoolo en se ruant vers l'intéressé. Bonchoir, toi !

- Oh là ! T'as bien bu, toi... le Chinois n'esquissa même pas un geste pour repousser l'adolescent qui s'était pendu à son cou.

- Wu-chan ! le Japonais plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Wufei. Je t'aaaaaiiiiimeuh !

- Ça va, j'ai compris... Me grimpe pas dessus ! Ça va pas, ça ! bougonna l'autre asiatique. Et va te prendre une douche ! Ça te remettra les idées en place ! »

Heero s'exécuta sous le regard plus que surpris de Trowa. Duo rit, comprenant la perplexité de son cousin, et murmura :

« Heero est sous l'emprise du lait ; en réalité, il n'aime pas Wufei à ce point-là !

- Sûr... approuva ce dernier. Ça aurait très bien pu être Duo ou toi.

- Eh ben... souffla le Français. Ce séjour promet d'être sympa !

- Heu... Par contre... répliqua le natté. On n'a pas beaucoup de chambres, alors va peut-être falloir que tu dormes avec Heero...

- Ah bon ? s'étonna le garçon aux yeux émeraude.

- Ouais... acquiesça Wufei. Je squatte le canapé, et c'est une très mauvaise idée de dormir avec Duo. Il prend tout le lit, quitte à te bazarder par terre... »

L'intéressé rougit en riant, le Français répondit que ça ne le dérangeait pas de partager la chambre avec le jeune asiatique. L'Américain jugea bon de prévenir son cousin qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de ses parents et donc le lit était un lit deux places. Trowa lança un ''à la guerre comme à la guerre'' avant de rire et d'assurer que ça irait. Ceci dit, Duo l'emmena à la chambre ; curieusement, il le laissa à la porte, vraisemblablement il ne voulait pas entrer dans la pièce et y laissa donc son cousin. Ce dernier déposa son sac près de lit, le bruit de l'eau qui coule lui indiqua que la porte d'à côté était celle de la salle de bain.

/C'est le pied d'avoir la salle de bain dans la chambre/ pensa le Français.

Il s'assit sur le lit et s'aperçut qu'il était très bien, moelleux à souhait, il dormirait bien dedans. A en juger le temps qui s'écoulait, Heero était un gros consommateur d'eau. Trowa se changea, son pyjama se résumant à un grand T-shirt sans manche et un boxer ; il alla s'écrouler dans le lit : les 12 heures d'avion et les 2 heures de train qui avaient suivi l'avaient lessivé. Il avait fermé les yeux depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une porte, il entrouvrit difficilement les yeux ; la seule chose qui apparut dans son champ de vision fut une main tenant une brique de lait entamée. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser quelques peu sous le poids d'une personne, celle-ci trouva appui de chaque côté de son corps et, se penchant, laissa ses lèvres aller à la rencontre de la nuque du Français.

Ce dernier laissa seulement échapper un grognement, presqu'un soupir. Il n'avait même pas la force de se retourner, fatigué au possible ; son compagnon de chambre, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à se retourner. Trowa tenta d'entrapercevoir quelque chose, mais sa vue était floue, ne distinguant que deux lacs cobalt. Il sentit glisser entre ses lèvres un liquide frais, au goût il comprit qie c'était du lait. Puis ses lèvres en rencontrèrent d'autres, une langue traversant leur barrière et explorant sa bouche ; un main passée sous son T-shirt lui caressait doucement le torse. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra malgré sa fatigue, son corps réagissait instinctivement : il n'arrivait pas à penser, son esprit embrumé par le sommeil. La bouche du Japonais délaissa le sienne, allant déposer des baisers brûlants dans son cou ; la main qui li caressait le torse descendit doucement le long de son corps, atteignant une partie sensible de son anatomie. Le châtain lâcha un soupir, suivi d'un autre et encore, au rythme du lent va et vient que cette main exerçait sur son membre, lui procurant un intense plaisir.

L'asiatique descendit encore, embrassant les clavicules de son partenaire de jeu et y laissa une trace de son passage. Il entreprit de maltraiter les tétons de sa victime qui n'opposait pas la moindre résistance, Heero profitait de cette faiblesse , s'adonnant à ce jeu qu'il connaissait bien. Le Français ne parvenait pas à retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de lucidité, la seule chose occupant son esprit étant le plaisir de son corps ; il se cambra, sentant une pression sur son membre tout à coup baigné dans une chaleur brûlante. Instinctivement, d'un mouvement de hanche, il accéléra le va et vient dont était victime sa virilité. Son ouïe capta quelques plaintes, une jouissance qui accompagnait la sienne alors que ces pénétrations atteignaient un rythme saccadé. Sa voix se mêlait à une autre et, dans un ultime effort de son corps embrasé, dans un cri exprimant tout son plaisir, il se libéra dans cette source de chaleur intense, devenue étroite. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il sombra dans le sommeil, terrassé par la fatigue ; leurs respirations haletantes pour seule berceuse et deux saphirs hantant ses rêve...

------

Trowa entrouvrit doucement ses yeux émeraude, aveuglé par la soudaine clarté de la pièce, son esprit encore embrumé par le monde des rêves. Pourtant, il sentit un poids et, baissant les yeux sur son corps, découvrit le jeune asiatique assoupi, la tête sur son torse... Embarrassé, il considéra quelques instants le brun, sa main souleva le drap du lit : il remarqua immédiatement qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus. Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé, ces sensations étaient encore bien présentes dans son esprit.

Aussi doucement qu'il le put, il parvint à s'extirper du lit sans réveiller le dormeur. Il s'habilla rapidement, revêtant son pyjama, et sortit de la chambre, se rendant à la cuisine. Duo et Wufei prenaient leur petit déjeuner, le voyant arriver, de larges sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs visages avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire. Le Français préféra ne pas relever, se doutant du pourquoi de leur fou-rire ; ce fut Duo qui reprit son souffle le premier :

« Alors, cousin ? Bien dormi ?

- La nuit n'a pas été trop mouvementée ? lança le Chinois à son tour.

- J'ai dormi comme un loir... répondit le châtain.

- Trowa... Tu m'en veux ? s'inquiéta alors l'Américain.

- Pas spécialement... répliqua-t-il. De plus, pour que vous le sachiez, je suppose que soit vous nous avez entendu, soit vous avez déjà passé une nuit avec Heero... »

A en croire les regards fuyants et leurs joues colorées, Trowa pencha pour la deuxième hypothèse. Ainsi, le Japonais avait tendance à devenir particulièrement câlin après avoir bu du lait, et ce même avec un parfait inconnu. Le natté reprit la parole, gêné :

« Désolé, on aurait dû te le dire...

- C'est pas grave, j'té dis... le rassura son cousin.

- Pardon... répéta Duo. En plus, ça aurait pu te blesser, j'ai vraiment été stupide...

- Me blesser ? s'étonna le Français.

- Heero n'y met aucun sentiment... lui expliqua l'asiatique. Il peut coucher avec n'importe qui, même s'il n'aime pas cette personne...

- Ah... lâcha Trowa. Ben, c'est une façon de voir les choses...

- Exactement et je ne vous demande pas votre avis. »

Le Japonais s'était réveillé et venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un large T-shirt et d'un short. Il s'intalla à la table et commença son repas ; le châtain n'en revenait pas de la différence de comportement dont faisait preuve l'asiatique : il était très calme, sérieux et rien ne semblait pouvoir le surprendre ou l'ébranler. Duo et Wufei préférèrent se retirer discrètement ; remarquant le regard plus qu'insistant de Trowa, Heero leva la tête vers lui. Se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il jugea bon de mettre certaines choses au clair :

« Pour hier, va pas t'imaginer des choses, je n'éprouve rien pour toi.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris... rétorqua le Français.

- Bon, si c'est clair... le brun allait retourner à son petit déjeuner.

- Je peux te poser une question ? reprit l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude.

- S'tu veux... l'autorisa Heero en avalant quelques gorgées de café.

- Pourquoi ce mode de vie ? l'interrogea Trowa.

- Pourquoi le tien ? répondit le brun du tac au tac.

- Parce qu'il me plaît... lâcha le châtain.

- Tu as ta réponse... répliqua son interlocuteur.

- Ça te plaît ? s'étonna le Français.

- Eh, ça fait deux questions, là ! grogna l'asiatique. Enfin... Si tu veux tout savoir, j'assouvis les besoins des autres en assouvissant les miens. Je ne suis pas comme ceux qui refusent toute relation sous prétexte qu'ils attendent l'Amour ; moi, j'ai décidé de vivre sans : les sentiments font inutilement souffrir, ça ne sert à rien.

- Et si l'une des personnes avec qui tu couches ressent quelque chose pour toi, supposa Trowa.

- C'est son problème, pas le mien. »

Sur cette réplique froide, le Japonais termina son petit déjeuner et alla prendre une douche. Le châtain demeura pensif, les yeux hypnotisés par la couleur du café au lait qui allait et venait contre les rebords de la tasse.

/C'est peut-être ça, la vraie liberté... Vivre dans la contrainte de ses propres sentiments.../ pensa-t-il.

Il but son café et prépara ses affaires de cours : il allait intégrer le lycée de son cousin, ce dernier s'était arrangé avec la directrice pour qu'il soit dans leur classe. Il se retrouvait à côté du Japonais, Duo partageant sa table avec Wufei ; tous deux s'entendaient d'ailleurs très bien aux yeux du jeune Français. Heero ne lui adressa même pas la parole durant les heures de cours, Trowa était à deux doigts de se demander s'il existait vraiment, puis, préférant laisser cette idée de côté, il repensa aux paroles du Chinois :

''Heero n'y met aucun sentiment... Il peut coucher avec n'import qui, même s'il n'aime pas cette personne...''

Il peinait à concevoir une telle chose : comment arrivait-on à vivre en faisant abstraction de ses sentiments ? Il scrutait l'asiatique depuis bientôt dix minutes, l'intéressé soupira et se tourna vers le Français :

« Quoi ?

- Hein ? le châtain semblait se réveiller tout à coup.

- Tu me dévisages depuis le début du cours... l'informa le Japonais. Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

- Ah... Heu... Rien... ! nia Trowa. Rien du tout... !

- Ça te tient tellement à cœur que j'aie couché avec toi ? demanda le brun, impassible.

- Mais pas du tout ! protesta le Français en rougissant fortement.

- ... une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Heero. Ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un comme toi...

- Comme moi ? répéta le garçon aux yeux verts.

- Quelqu'un de ''pur''... »

Trowa écarquilla les yeux, le léger sourire qu'arborait l'asiatique le rendait tout à coup plus chaleureux ; c'était un doux sourire, celui d'un enfant... Tout à coup, un bout de papier atterrit sur leur table, le Japonais reprit instantanément un visage impassible et déplia le bout de papier. Le Français sursauta presque en voyant le visage de Heero de crispé en quelques instants ; ce dernier écrasa le bout de papier dans son poing et le balança dans sa trousse. Le reste de l'heure se passa à nouveau dans le silence ; à la pause, Trowa ne sortit pas et profita de l'absence de l'asiatique pour prendre le papier et le déplier :

''Je te tuerais, ce soir, à l'usine désaffectée !''

Le châtain en resta sans voix : un mot de menace ! Et pas n'importe laquelle : une menace de mort... ! Heero avait-il de tels ennemis ? Trowa sursauta en entendant son cousin l'appeler :

« Tu sors, Trowa ?

- J'arrive ! »

Il reposa le bout de papier dans la trousse et alla rejoindre ses trois amis. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit : Heero avait-il mis duo et Wufei au courant ? Allait-il répondre à cette menace ?

**--- A SUIVRE !!!**

Sahad : Yahou ! Encore une fic qui commence (pardon Dstine ! J'peux pas m'en empêcher !!!) ! J'y met beaucoup de cœur cette fois car j'aime bien le sujet (vous comprendrez dans les prochains chapitres) !!! Hentai Wu, tu dois être contente, un chtit lemon dès le début, ne, ne ?


	2. Bloodcity

**La ville de l'ange**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : réponse aux reviews !

Dstine : Pardooooooon !!! Je suis dééééésoléééééeee !!! Mais en même temps t'aimes bien lire mes fics, alors autant en faire profiter tout le monde, ne, ne ?? merci d'avoir oublié de me passer le savon ! On dort très bien à côté de toi ! Lol ! Kissous !

Yami-Rose1 : Les autres ? Ils sont plus que mêlés ! Enfin, je vais pas tout te dire ! Tu verras toi-même ! Par contre, je t'interdit d'offrir du lait à Heero ! J'ai déjà bien assez de mal à le tenir comme ça ! (Lol !)

Kamara : Les autres fics aussi... ? Ouh là, là, tu m'en demandes beaucoup là ! C'est trop pour mes petits neurones (j'en ai trois tonnes mais y en a que 3 d'opérationnels, c'est qu'ils sont rechargeables) ! Help ! Mais je vais essayer ! (pas cette semaine car j'ai trois dissert et synthèses à rendre ! )

Hentaï-Wu : Encore ??? Mais t'es vraiment en manque !! (Lol) Enfin, je ferais aussi mon possible (permet-moi de te dire que j'en suis à ma 14e double-feuille et que y a pas de deuxième lemon, dsl )

Louange : Si je sais m'y prendre ? Ben on va dire que les lemon sont très demandé par UNE personne (n'est-ce pas Hentaï-Wu) et que de toute manière ça fait de mal à personne... Et que j'avais rien d'autre à faire pendant un cours de philo portant sur le DESIR !! idées hentai dès le mot prononcé Perso, j'aime pas trop non plus le 3x4 donc rassure-toi ! Heu... Un lemon à tout les chapitres ? C'est un peu dur de faire avancer l'histoire, là... ! OO' (Lol !) Mais je vais y réfléchir pour les autres pages que je doit écrire (encore pendant les cours de philo et de SES spé)

Note 2 : Merci à Tcherno pour ses questions pertinentes qui sont retranscrites ici à travers Trowa. Bonne lecture quand même les gens !

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Il reposa le bout de papier dans la trousse et alla rejoindre ses trois amis. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit : Heero avait-il mis duo et Wufei au courant ? Allait-il répondre à cette menace ?_

Il se posait encore bien d'autres questions lorsque Duo lui adressa la parole :

« Evite de trop t'éloigner de nous aujourd'hui... Nos... ''Camarades'' ont une sale tendance au bizutage.

- De quel genre ? s'inquiéta Trowa.

- Boh... Au mieux tu peux te faire violer... lâcha évasivement le Chinois.

- ''Au mieux'' ?! s'exclama le Français. Et qu'est-ce que tu entend par ''le pire'', alors ?

- Une fille a eu droit au ''sourire de l'ange''... répondit le Japonais.

- Le sourire de l'ange ? s'étonna Trowa.

- Ça veut dire qu'on lui a élargi la bouche au couteau et qu'on a recousu après... l'informa Duo.

- Que... ?! le Français eût un haut le cœur. Mais c'est ignoble !

- Ouais, mais le dirlo fait rien contre... » répliqua Wufei.

Le châtain aux yeux verts déglutit, il nageait en pleine horreur et était bien décidé à rester avec son cousin et ses amis. Il fut surpris de voir que le natté, malgré son corps passablement fin, était craint des autres... Ils rentrèrent en cours et Trowa en parla à son voisin de table :

« Duo... ? Il a été violé lors de son arrivée ici... lui expliqua Heero.

- Ah bon ? Et le mec... ? souffla le Français.

- Il ne l'a plus jamais emmerdé après ça... lâcha l'asiatique. Si ça t'intéresse, Wufei a failli subir la même chose...

- Failli ?

- Ouais... ''Failli''... répéta le brun. Le gars est parti à l'hosto...

- Et... son interlocuteur hésita. Et toi... ? »

Heero ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer un étrange sourire à son ami ; Trowa frissonna : ce sourire avait quelque chose d'inquiétant... De très inquiétant. Le reste des heures se passa sans encombre, les trois ''habitués'' surveillaient à tour de rôle leur ami, faisant fuir d'un regard ceux qui osaient s'approcher de trop près. A la fin de la journée, les quatre garçons rentrèrent chez eux :

« On fait quelque chose ce soir ? demanda Trowa en se souvenant du mot qui se trouvait dans la trousse du Japonais.

- Ce soir ? demanda duo. Non... Enfin, y a rien de prévu...

- Non, rien... » renchérit Wufei.

Dans leurs voix, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il sentait la présence du mensonge... Il tourna les yeux vers Heero, celui-ci ne répondit rien, se contentant d'aller à la cuisine afin de satisfaire son appétit. Quelque chose clochait, trowa en était sûr, mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par son cousin qui affirma que, pour fêter son arrivée, il devait aller aux fourneaux :

« Allez, Tro-chan ! T'es une bête en cuisine ! C'est ta mère qui me l'a dit !

- B-Bon, ok... » accepta le Français.

Trowa alla donc s'affairer à la cuisine, il pensait faire une salade composée ; il coupait donc des tomates lorsque le Japonais s'approcha de lui et, sans prévenir, planta un couteau à cran à quelques millimètres des doigts du châtain. Celui-ci sursauta et fixa Heero avec surprise et inquiétude.

« Cadeau de bienvenue... affirma le brun en s'éloignant et en laissant le couteau dans la planche en bois sur laquelle Trowa coupait ses tomates.

- Ah... Merci... souffla ce dernier en se remettant de sa peur. C'est charmant... ! »

Les yeux émeraude considérèrent l'objet quelques instants avant qu'il ne se décide à le sortir de la planche en bois. C'était effectivement un beau couteau, la lame étant extrêmement coupante : le châtain pris la planche en bois par un bout et la trancha en deux dans sa largeur d'un geste vif.

« Uwow... souffla-t-il en admirant la coupure nette. Il est super... Mais... ? Pourquoi m'offrir un couteau ??? »

Le repas se passa sans que le sujet ne soit abordé ; une fois dans le lit, Trowa pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'asiatique contre son dos. Le temps passa au rythme de la trotteuse du réveil, très lentement... Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit une petite sonnerie : il s'agissait de la montre de son ami. Celui-ci l'arrêta et se leva silencieusement, avec mille précautions ; il s'habilla et sortit par la fenêtre où se trouvait l'escalier de secours. Trowa se leva et fit de même, prenant bien soin d'emporter le couteau dans son sac en bandoulière habituellement fait pour les CDs. Il se glissa à la suite du japonais en tentant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Pourtant, même en faisant de son mieux, il finit par perdre Heero de vue.

« Merde... ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer... il se retourna face au carrefour. Heu... Je viens d'où, là ? » (1)

Le Français s'apprêtait à remonter la rue à sa gauche lorsqu'une détonation se fit entendre et le mur, à quelques centimètres de sa tête, vola en éclat. Trowa recula, abasourdi et terrorisé, il se cacha derrière un mur, tremblant (ndla : Trowa, pas le mur).

/Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!/ se hurla-t-il intérieurement.

La lumière d'une lampe torche commença à balayer la ruelle. Instinctivement, le Français dressa ses mains en guise de bouclier lorsque le faisceau l'atteignit ; son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que la peur lui tordait les boyaux. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui ; toujours aveuglé par la lumière, il entendit une voix masculine lui lancer :

« Baisse les mains que je vois ton visage ! »

N'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix, le châtain s'exécuta, baissant doucement les mains. Quelques instants de silence suivirent avant que la lampe ne soit éteinte, la silhouette s'approcha encore :

« C'est toi qui traînait avec Duo aujourd'hui, non ?

- O-Oui... murmura Trowa.

- T'es nouveau ici ? reprit l'étranger.

- Ouais...

- Je vois... Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Trowa Barton... répondit l'intéressé.

- Ok... Je me présente : Zechs Merquise... » lança le jeune homme en éclairant son visage de la lampe.

Il devait tout au plus avoir un ou deux ans de plus que lui, des cheveux d'un blond très clair, des yeux bleur-clair-métalisé. Il éteignit la lumière et chuchota au châtain :

« Trowa, on ne peut pas rester ici.

- Dis-moi au moins ce qui se passe ! protesta-t-il sans hausser la voix.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de rester en vie ! »

Trowa ne répliqua pas, approuvant son aîné. Il se leva et lui emboîta le pas. Il le suivit jusqu'à une autre ruelle où il s'arrêtèrent le temps de souffler et repartir dans une course folle. A l'aide d'un pass, Zechs pénétra dans un immeuble et l'emmena dans un appartement. Le Français compris tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui de son cousin, il se tourna vers son ''sauveur'' :

« Zechs, on est où ?

- Chez moi, fais pas gaffe au bordel... » lança prestement le blond en fermant les volets.

Le dit bordel était constitué d'armes en tout genre qui jonchaient le sol, Trowa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, il fit face à un regard presque horrifié :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! s'exclama le Français.

- ... le grand blond soupira, passant une main dans sa longue chevelure d'un air pensif. Pour faire simple, la nuit les lois changent : ça devient la jungle... C'est la loi du plus fort, on tue pour survivre.

- Mais vous êtes malades ! souffla Trowa.

- Il y a des lois... répliqua Zechs. La nuit, les adultes n'ont pas le droit de sortir, autrement dit, heureux sont ceux qui atteignent l'âge adulte. Le jour, on n'a pas le droit de tuer, c'est pourquoi tout le monde se côtoie sans problèmes...

- Et Duo... ? murmura le châtain.

- Duo, Wufei et moi ne faisons que nous protéger, nous n'aimons pas spécialement tuer... répondit son interlocuteur. Nous survivons.

- Et Heero... ?

- Heero... Son cas est plus complexe... tenta de l'informer le blond. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il pense, il ne s'étale pas vraiment et sa vision des choses est assez différente de la nôtre. Il peut tuer froidement, tout dépend de ses raisons...

- Il est comme les autres, quoi... grimaça Trowa. Il suit aveuglément des lois. Il tue sans problèmes...

- Je ne crois pas... nia Zechs. Mais le mieux c'est de le lui demander. »

Le Français fit un mouvement de tête. Toutes ces informations avaient du mal à être analysées dans son crâne, il repensait effectivement au comportement plus que paradoxal de Heero. Son nouvel ami s'assit à ses côtés :

« Je peux te demander ce que tu fais ici ?

- Duo ne m'avait rien dit de cette ville... répondit Trowa d'un ton de reproche.

- On n'en a pas le droit... rétorqua Zechs. Autant te prévenir que enfreindre la loi signifie être arrêté et direct la peine de mort. N'en veux pas à Duo.

- En fait, si je suis là, c'est à cause de mes parents... expliqua-t-il. Ils ont décidé de divorcer, donc je devais aller chez ma tante et mon oncle le temps que ça se fasse...

- Trowa... Tu dois savoir qu'on ne sort jamais de cette ville... souffla le blond. C'est comme une ville-prison... Il y a le service de nettoyage qui passe à six heures du mat' pour retirer les cadavres des rues...

- On ne peut pas sortir ? Mais les parents de Duo sont... lâcha le châtain.

- Ce que je vais te dire ne devra pas sortir de ta tête, ok ? chuchota presque Zechs.

- Ok.

- Duo devrait être mort, enfin, s'il n'avait pas eu les bons réflexes... En réalité, tu te doutes bien que les survivants qui deviennent adultes ne sont pas tous sains d'esprit, ils ont toujours peur des ''nocturnes''... expliqua le blond. Les ''nocturnes'' ne sont que des adolescents, donc lorsque Duo a atteint l'âge d'adolescent... Le jour de son anniversaire...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Trowa, appréhendant la suite.

- Ses parents ont tenté de le tuer. »

Cette révélation eût l'effet d'un boulet de canon dans la poitrine et dans l'esprit du Français. Zechs hésita puis continua :

« Ses parents ont été ses premières victimes...

- ... les yeux émeraude menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites.

- J'avais 14 ans, il en avait 12... poursuivit-il. Je coursais quelqu'un dans l'immeuble et tout à coup j'ai entendu des cris, une détonation puis une seconde. Je suis allé voir, sur mes gardes, et j'ai découvert Duo, par terre, complètement abasourdi, les larmes aux yeux, flingue en main et fixant les cadavres de ses parents... »

Trowa visualisait sans peine la scène, horrifié par une telle violence, une telle boucherie... Il ne reconnut même pas la voix qui s'échappa de sa gorge :

« Et les cadavres...

- S'il n'a rien changé, enfin, ça m'étonnerait qu'il change quoique ce soit de place, ils se trouvent dans un placard à l'étage... répondit son informateur. Duo étant en état de choc, je me suis chargé de nettoyer... Enfin, Wufei et Heero, que je connaissais déjà à l'époque, se chargent de s'occuper de tout ça et surtout de veiller sur Duo qui reste très fragile depuis lors... »

Le Français ne savait plus quoi penser ou quoi dire, mais une question franchie seule la barrière de ses lèvres :

« Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi tout le monde ne reste-t-il pas enfermé chez lui ?

- Parce que c'est une ville vicieuse... grogna Zechs. Les magasins, quels qu'ils soient, n'ouvrent que la nuit... A l'exception des armureries. Enfin, ça concerne surtout les magasins agroalimentaires: en somme, on est obligés de sortir chercher notre bouffe et sachant que c'est le but de tous et que ce sont de petits magasins, il faut tuer pour manger...

- Mais... insista Trowa. Les parents, enfin adultes, n'ont pas le droit de sortir la nuit... Non ?

- C'est vrai... admit Zechs. Mais je suppose que tu as compris que beaucoup sont voués à mourir jeunes. La contraception n'existe pas, autrement dit, pas mal de filles de 11 ou 12 ans sont enceintes. Pour ceux qui ont des enfants tardivement, ils ne peuvent compter que sur leurs amis.

- Et ceux... Enfin, tu veux dire que ce sont les ados qui ramènent de la bouffe à leurs parents ?

- Ouais. Et ceux dont les gosses meurent ne peuvent compter que sur leurs amis ou sont voués à mourir... répliqua le blond. Sinon, ils ont aussi la possibilité d'ouvrir des armureries, armes qu'ils échangent contre de la nourriture... »

Le châtain secoua doucement la tête, il en avait assez entendu. Il voulu se lever pour partir mais son ami lui conseilla de rester pour la nuit, qu'il ne sorte que le jour pour aller rejoindre Duo. Trowa acquiesça, il obtint le droit de dormir dans le lit de Zechs pendant que celui-ci allait s'installer dans le canapé ; le Français eût du mal à trouver le sommeil mais une fois endormi il ne se réveilla pas avant le matin...

**---- A SUIVRE !!!**

Sahad : Un chapitre de plus ! Je l'adore c'te fic ! Enfin, en fait c'est que je ne peux qu'avancer celle-là car j'ai pas d'idées pour les autres ' rire gêné Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plus !!! Bisous !

Note(s) :

(1)Trowa : Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ?! (voir : La vision d'un bonheur caché)

Sahad : Je viens de m'en rendre compte (merci Dstine)... ! On va dire que tu adores courir après Heero !

Trowa : ... (traduction : irrécupérable)


	3. Et j'ai pensé à toi

**La ville de l'ange**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : réponse aux reviews !

Yami-Rose1 : Voici la suite demandée ! Heero est pas étrange, si ? ... (relit sa fic) Hem, si, autant pour moi.

Dstine : Cher ? Je me souviens pas avoir eu à payer quoique ce soit... C'est un traitement de faveur ? Chic !

Hentaï Wu : Si, j'aime les lemon ! ... (relit la review) Heu... Nan, je vois pas du tout ! Lol !

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Le Français eût du mal à trouver le sommeil mais une fois endormi il ne se réveilla pas avant le matin._

Il emprunta des vêtements au blond et alla au lycée en sa compagnie, le trajet se fit dans le silence ; à son arrivée, le jeune Américain lui sauta au cou :

« Trowa ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé !

- Tu avais peur que je meure ? lâcha froidement l'intéressé.

- Ah... Alors tu sais... souffla Duo en se détachant de lui.

- Oui... approuva le châtain. Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu... !

- J'avais pas le choix, Trowa ! protesta le natté.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire quand je suis arrivé ! » explosa-t-il.

L'Américain ne savais vraisemblablement pas quoi dire pour sa défense, il se contenta simplement de baisser la tête face à la colère de son cousin. Mais Wufei ne l'entendait pas ainsi et s'interposa entre les deux garçons :

« Arrête, Trowa ! Duo n'y est pour rien !

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! insista le Français.

- S'il ne t'a rien dit c'est parce qu'il espérait que tu ne sortirais pas la nuit ! répondit le Chinois sur le même ton. C'était pour te protéger !! Essaye de comprendre ! »

Trowa se tut, repensant à l'histoire que Zechs lui avait raconté au sujet du natté. Il était vrai que Duo n'avait aucune obligation de le prévenir et avait fait en sorte qu'il ne sorte pas le soir venu... Il avait voulu le tenir à l'écart de tout ça...

« Merci Dudule... sourit-il.

- Trowa... les yeux améthystes se levèrent vers lui.

- Au fait, où est Heero ? » demanda Zechs.

Un lourd silence s'installa, Trowa lança un regard inquiet à ses deux amis : Duo ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux et Wufei haussa les épaules en secouant négativement la tête. Un frisson glacé remonta le dos du Français, ce silence l'oppressait...

« Me dites pas que... !

- Il n'est pas rentré... souffla le natté.

- Il n'a pas donné de nouvelles non plus... renchérit le Chinois.

- C'est pas... Vrai... ! murmura Trowa.

- Bien sûr que non ! »

Les garçons se retournèrent vers la voix : en effat, le Japonais leur faisait face, couvert de pansements et de bandelettes. Il s'avança d'un pas chancelant, s'appuyant sur le mur ; Duo s'approcha :

« Heero, ça va ??

- Ouais... répondit l'asiatique, impassible. Notre classe compte un mec de moins... »

A peine eût-il prononcer ces mots que les paroles de Zechs emplirent l'esprit de Trowa :

''Sa vision des choses est assez différente de la nôtre. Il peut tuer froidement, tout dépend de ses raisons...''

Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser du Japonais qui se montrait toujours aussi insensible envers les autres. Heero remarqua le regard fixe du Français, il ne dit rien, détournant les yeux. Trowa observa un peu mieux son ami : lespansements et ses bandelettes ne cachaient rien de la gravité de ses blessures...

Heero n'avait rien raconté de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, mais il se souvenait sans cesse de cet instant où il avait cru mourir...

--- FLASH BACK – POV Heero ---

Je n'en peux plus... Tss, je ne pensais pas que j'allais crever sur le bord de la route, à peine adossé contre un mur... J'ai à peine la force de bouger la tête, si quelqu'un vient maintenant, ma mort ne sera pas longue à venir. Je baisse les yeux sur mon corps, je suis vraiment dans un sale état : mon sang recouvre une bonne partie du trottoir...

Tss... Tu peux être fier, Trant : je vais crever ce coup-ci... Je me demande quelle heure il est, le soleil commence à peine à se lever... Désolé, Zechs, je ne pourrais plus veiller sur Duo... J'aurais fait ce que j'ai pu... Trowa, pourquoi je pense à lui tout à coup ?... Dans le fond, je ne le connais pas beaucoup... Un garçon pur... Espérons qu'il restera en vie, ça serait bête de perdre une telle perle...

Ma vue commence à se brouiller, mon corps entier me fait mal... ! C'est comme si mon être était plongé dans une eau glacée... ! J'entend vaguement le bruit d'un moteur, des voix... Je perd peu à peu conscience... Ne distinguant que quelques silhouettes... Et puis... Plus rien.

--- FIN FLASH BACK – POV Heero ---

Le Japonais se passa plusieurs fois cette scène en boucle dans son esprit. Il se souvenait parfaitement du froid glacial qui l'avait envahi et, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cette fois-ci il avait eu peur de mourir... Il ne se comprenait plus, il y avait pourtant longtemps qu'il avait accepté le fait qu'il mourrait jeune. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait dérangé cette fois ?

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur son voisin de table... Trowa, peut-être était-ce ce garçon si différent de lui qui avait perturbé sa façon de penser... ? Etait-ce lui qui lui donnait envie de rester en vie ? Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de craindre la mort ou d'offrir quoique ce soit à quelqu'un, il lui avait pourtant offert son couteau à cran...

Le Français finit par s'apercevoir que son ami le fixait. Il lui lança une question muette à laquelle l'asiatique répondit en haussant les épaules et en détournant les yeux. Au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, l'anxiété gagnait Trowa : le soir approchait à grand pas. Il informa son cousin qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à sortir la nuit et qu'il resterait chez eux ; Duo parut inquiet, il expliqua à son colocataire qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement plus en sécurité chez eux que dans la rue. Le Français insista pour rester à l'appartement :

« De toute façon, je n'irais pas très loin avec une seule arme...

- Bon... Wufei et moi te procureront de quoi ''te payer'' une bonne arme... affirma le natté. Je serais plus tranquille si Heero reste avec toi... »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, il n'avait pas reçu de menace, ni de rendez-vous ; de plus, il devait faire attention à ses blessures.

--- Le soir venu ---

Trowa se retrouvait seul avec Heero, celui-ci était en train de nettoyer son arme à feu. Le Français n'avait qu'une envie : monter à l'étage. Il s'assura que le Japonais ne le voyait pas et gravit les quelques marches ; il arriva dans un couloir sombre, une étrange atmosphère y régnait... Le jeune homme s'avança prudemment et poussa une première porte : c'était une sorte de débarras, rien de bien surprenant. Puis, revenant dans le corridor, il remarqua tout à coup quelques traces au sol, des traces sombres. Sans réfléchir, il suivit le filon jusqu'à la pièce la plus éloignée ; son cœur battait à la chamade...

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était totalement plongée dans l'obscurité, une très puissante odeur s'élevait dans l'air, un mélange de désinfectant, d'eau de javel et de décomposition... Trowa eût un haut le cœur à cette simple odeur. Cependant, il ne partit pas et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur ; trouvant l'objet de ses désirs, il pressa le bouton. Une lumière violente envahit la pièce, aveuglant le curieux... Ses yeux mirent quelques temps à s'habituer à la soudaine luminosité de l'endroit, mais lorsqu'ils le furent Trowa crut qu'il allait hurler d'horreur : il y avait du sang partout ; du sang séché mais du sang quand même. Sur le sol, sur les murs et même au plafond ; et, sur le lit, deux formes pseudo-humaines consciencieusement empaquetées dans des sacs poubelles noirs.

Le jeune Français le savait : c'était son oncle et sa tante, il en était sûr. Tout correspondait... ! Il y eût un mouvement de recul et sursauta en entendant une voix dans son dos :

« Alors tu savais ? »

Il se retourna aussitôt, se retrouvant face à Heero ; mais quelque chose le surpris bien davantage, ce fut la profonde tristesse qu'il vit dans les deux lacs cobalt. En effet, le Japonais montrait le visage d'un enfant au bord des larmes.

« Tu as compris l'horreur dans laquelle on vit constamment... ? Pourquoi c'est comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mérité ça ? »

Les larmes perlaient à présent sur les joues de l'asiatique. Trowa ne comprit vraiment le changement brutal de Heero que lorsqu'il aperçu une brique de lait vide abandonnée au milieu du couloir. Son regard se reporta sur son ami qui avait à présent l'air si vulnérable, il le prit doucement dans ses bras, le laissant se blottir contre lui, cherchant le réconfort. Ils éteignirent, fermèrent la porte et redescendirent.

Le Français eût tout le loisir d'observer le brun : il était parvenu à séparer sa conscience de ses sentiments ; en réalité, le lait n'avait pas sur Heero le même pouvoir que l'alcool, en réalité il ramenait tout simplement la partie de sa personnalité qui avait conservé ses sentiments. Mais ce soudain excès de sentiments le submergeait et il devenait instable. Trowa s'était couché aux côtés du Japonais, le serrant contre lui pour l'empêcher de trembler, calmer ses convulsions ; peu à peu, l'asiatique se tranquillisa, blottit contre le châtain.

« Trowa...

- Hm ?

- Ça sera toujours comme ça ? souffla Heero.

- Je ne sais pas... murmura son interlocuteur.

- Tu sais... Aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que j'allais mourir... Mais je ne voulais pas... avoua le Japonais. Je ne comprend pas, j'ai toujours accepté le fait que j'allais mourir jeune ; mais là, je ne voulais pas... Je ne comprend pas très bien... Mais j'ai pensé à toi... Je crois que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai voulu rester en vie... »

Trowa ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer Heero contre lui. Que pouvait-il dire ? Rien. Le Japonais ne s'arrêta pas, il reprit après une courte pause :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai eu peur de mourir ? Personne ne me regretterait, j'ai bien le droit de crever où je veux, non ?

- Moi, je te regretterais... murmura le Français. Je pense que je serais très triste si tu mourrais...

- ... l'asiatique hésita. Trowa... Tu m'aimes ?

- J'en sais rien... » avoua l'intéressé.

Heero se retourna dans le lit, lui faisant face et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Trowa le considéra un moment avant le sien. Trowa le considéra un moment avant de s'avancer pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, leur baiser s'intensifia ; le Français se hissa afin de se retrouver sur son compagnon. Ses mains caressaient la peau de l'asiatique lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les bandes qui lui entouraient le torse, le châtain s'arrêta et s'écarta un peu du brun :

« Heero... Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes... En plus... Je ne sais pas ce que je veux...

- Ok... T'as raison de toute façon... sourit l'intéressé. Je devrais même pas être ici... Mais à l'hosto, c'est encore plus dangereux que la rue...

- Heero...

- Moui ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr de ce que je ressens, t'as pas intérêt à crever... ! lança le châtain en se recouchant à ses côtés.

- Tss, y a pas de risques... »

Sur ce, le brun ferma les yeux, se blottissant contre le torse de son ami. Trowa mit quelques temps à trouver le sommeil, repensant à tout ce que Zechs lui avait dit sur la ville ; il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : comme les autres, il était prisonnier de la ville maudite. Donc il devrait survivre, apprendre à tuer, ce à quoi il n'avait jamais été préparé...

--------

« Trowa... ? Trowa, réveille-toi...

- Hnn... Quoi ? grogna l'instéressé en ouvrant les yeux. L'est quelle heure ?

- Il est trois heures... répondit la voix de son cousin.

- Du matin ?! s'étrangla Trowa avant de s'écraser un oreiller sur le visage.

- Allez, lève-toi ! insista le natté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? bougonna le Français.

- Mange. »

Trowa se redressa, s'asseyant et faisant face à l'Américain qui se tenait à la porte de la chambre ; celui-ci lui lança une espèce de sandwich. L'adolescent à peine réveillé prit la nourriture et commença à manger. Duo reprit la parole :

« Wufei monte la garde pendant que Heero prépare nos affaires.

- Pourquoi ? articula Trowa. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Nous partons... répliqua le natté. Cet appart n'est plus sûr. »

Sur ce, il lui jeta des vêtements sans lui donner davantage d'explications. Trowa s'habilla et termina son repas, il suivit son cousin ; Heero lui tendit son sac. Wufei les attendait au pas de la porte ; le Français ne posa plus de questions, se contentant de suivre ses amis au pas de course. Ils coururent dans la pénombre comme si le Diable était à leurs trousses, ils durent esquiver des attaques, se défendre. Ils finirent par faire une halte dans une ruelle, à bout de souffle ; Wufei était à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement... Trowa se tourna vers son cousin et chuchota :

« Tu m'expliques ?

- Notre immeuble va être démoli, nous sommes obligés de partir... répondit l'intéressé sur le même ton.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas un vieil immeuble... ? s'étonna le Français.

- C'est comme une sorte de loterie, histoire de faire sortir les gens de chez eux... expliqua son cousin.

- Mais... On est de nuit, là... objecta Trowa.

- Ouais... confirma Duo.

- Mais les adultes n'ont pas le droit de sortir la nuit... souffla le Français.

- Tu comprends vite... approuva le natté.

- Tu veux dire qu'il s meurent dans l'immeuble en démolition ?!

- Ben, oui.

- C'est ignoble !

- C'est comme ça. »

Trowa frissonna car le ton qu'avait employé son cousin était celui de la monotonie... Il devait donc aussi s'habituer à voir autant de morts ? Il s'en rendait compte : il était dans un monde apocalyptique. Il sentit quelque chose de glisser dans sa main, le froid du métal d'une arme ; il leva les yeux, Heero lui glissait un flingue dans la main. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il referma les doigts sur la main du Japonais ; ce dernier leva les yeux, observant son ami : le Français tremblait, c'était presque imperceptible, mais il le sentait.

« Trowa... chuchota l'asiatique.

- Hn ? les yeux émeraude croisèrent son regard, on y lisait de l'inquiétude, de la peur.

- Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de devenir fou... lui lança Heero.

- Je sais... ! souffla le châtain.

- ... les lacs cobalt se tournèrent vers la rue, surveillant les alentours. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai dit à Duo que je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

- ... le Français scruta son protecteur, esquissa un sourire et murmura. Merci...

- Remercie-moi uniquement si tu restes en vie. »

Trowa acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit l'arme à feu, elle n'était pas très lourde, il n'aurait pas trop de mal à la manier...

--- A SUIVRE !!!

Sahad : Yô ! Oui, je sais, je consacre beaucoup de temps à cette fics, mais avec ma dissert de philo, j'ai plus envie de me casser la tête alors je tape ce que j'ai écrit pendant mes cours ! Comprenez-moi, svp ! chibi eyes Allez, à toute !


	4. Lasergame

**La ville de l'ange**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note :

**Chapitre 4 :**

Trowa acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit l'arme à feu, elle n'était pas très lourde, il n'aurait pas trop de mal à la manier... Wufei leur fit signe et ils repartirent dans une course folle jusqu'à un vieil immeuble. Le Chinois les introduisit à l'intérieur d'un appartement, le Français observait autour de lui : il n'y avait pas grande décoration, juste le strict nécessaire pour que l'endroit soit un minimum confortable.

« On est où ? demande-t-il.

- Chez moi... répondit Wufei en posant les sacs dans un coin. Il n'y a presque rien car je vivais chez Duo.

- Désolé... souffla le natté. Toutes tes affaires étaient chez moi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, va... lui sourit le Chinois. Il n'y a qu'une chose à laquelle je tienne vraiment... ! »

Les joues de l'Américain rosirent à cette remarque, ce qui fit sourire Trowa. Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte ; tous se figèrent, fixant la porte comme si leurs yeux pouvaient voir à travers. Wufei hésita puis se décida à aller voir :

« Qui est là ?

- C'est Zechs... répondit l'intéressé derrière la porte.

- J'ouvre... »

Trowa fut surpris de voir le Chinois s'approcher de la porte avec son arme en main, méfiant. Il entrouvrit la porte, laissant entrer le grand blond ; ce dernier ne sembla pas choqué par la méfiance de son ami, il leur amenait des sacs plastiques :

« J'ai su pour votre immeuble, je vous apporte de la bouffe.

- Merci ! s'exclama Duo. On n'a pas eu trop le temps d'emmener des provisions...

- Je m'en doutais un peu... lança Zechs.

- Comment t'as su qu'on viendrait ici ? s'étonna le Français.

- Je me disais que vous auriez du mal à vous installer dans le studio de Heero... expliqua le grand blond.

- Désolé de vivre dans un trou à rat... grogna le Japonais.

- J'vous ai amené de quoi tenir deux jours, trois ou quatre en vous serrant la ceinture... les informa Zechs. Après vous vous débrouillerez... »

Les garçons le remercièrent et lui proposèrent de rester jusqu'au petit matin, le blond refusa : il devait rentrer, il n'en dit pas plus. Il était parti depuis un bon moment lorsqu'une question traversa l'esprit de Trowa :

« Au fait, Zechs a 18 ans, non ?

- Ben oui... répondit son cousin sans comprendre le pourquoi de la question.

- C'est quand qu'il sera considéré comme adulte ? s'inquiéta le Français.

- Ah, ici, on est ''adulte'' à partir de 23 ans... répliqua le natté. Mais si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, t'en fais pas : je trouverais bien le moyen de le nourrir.

- Je vois... »

Et eux ? Qui les nourrirait ? Trowa observait Duo, avait-il seulement envisagé une solution ? Les paroles de Heero lui revinrent à l'esprit : ''j'avais accepté le fait que je mourrais jeune''. Comment pouvaient-ils se faire à cette idée ? Le Français commençait à peine à se rendre compte combien il tenait à la vie. Et ses parents ? Ils ne s'inquièteraient pas de ne jamais le voir revenir ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de les joindre, risquant la peine de mort s'il passait un coup de téléphone ; il fallait s'y résoudre : Heero, Duo, Wufei et Zechs étaient sa seule famille à présent.

Trowa avait dû s'endormir car son cousin vint le réveiller : il était temps d'aller en cours. Le Français n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller : dans cette ville, les études ne servaient finalement à rien, on était voué à mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se leva péniblement et alla se prendre une douche, tentant de se remettre de sa courte nuit. Les quatre garçons prirent le chemin de leur lycée ; ce matin, ils avaient un cours d'économie, au plus grand désespoir de Duo qui disait s'ennuyer comme ''un rat crevé'' durant cette heure. Pourtant, ce fut ce cours qui fit naître un doute dans l'esprit de Trowa : le cours portait sur un pays extérieur et de son président.

« Duo ! chuchota le Français.

- What ? l'Américain se retourna.

- Qui dirige cet endroit ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna le natté.

- Cette ville, ces lois, y a bien quelqu'un à la tête de tout ce bordel, non ? grimaça Trowa.

- ... les deux lacs améthystes s'agrandirant, il hésita, pensif avant d'avouer. J'en sais rien...

- Et si c'était ça la solution ? lâcha-t-il.

- La solution ? répéta Heero.

- S'il suffisait de se débarrasser de la tête pensante pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar ? »

Ses amis le scrutaient avec surprise : ce n'était pas bête, ils n'y avaient jamais pensé. Le Japonais les regarda à tour de rôle puis murmura :

« A supposer qu'il y ait bien une tête pensante, comment on va la trouver ? Il ou elle n'est peut-être même pas dans cette ville...

- Bah, on ne perd rien à chercher ! remarqua Wufei.

- Le truc c'est de savoir ce qu'on cherche... reprit Duo.

- Si ça se trouve en ville, faut déjà trouver où... réfléchit Trowa. Et ça ne nous ferait pas de mal d'en connaître l'identité...

- Et comment on trouve ça ? demanda le Japonais.

- C'est bien le problème... grimaça le Français. On ne peut pas compter sur le premier venu...

- Pourquoi ? Je pense que tout le monde voudrait un ''autre monde'', non ? s'étonna le natté.

- Pas forcément... soupira le Chinois. Il y en a qui aiment ce monde...

- Pour ma part, je m'en fous... »

les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Heero, surpris ; il les fixait, lui, sans sourciller. Comprenant la question muette de ses amis, il lança :

« Même si on arrive à changer ''ce monde'', en quoi l'autre sera meilleur ? Il n'y a que toi, trowa, qui le connaisse. Moi, je ne sais que tuer, mes études sont instables au possible ; comment veux-tu que je survive dans ton monde ? Cette question concerne également Duo, Wufei et Zechs : nous n'existons même pas dans ton monde. »

Face à cette tirade, Trowa demeura muet. Il cherchait une façon de répondre à l'asiatique, mais rien ne lui venait : Heero n'avait pas tort, lui et les autres ne connaissaient pas ''son monde''. Pour eux, la réalité, la vérité était cette ville où régnait la loi du plus fort, ils n'avaient jamais rien connu d'autre... Pourraient-ils seulement s'intégrer à ''sa'' réalité ? Il était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsque son cousin lui posa une main sur l'épaule, attirant son attention, et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux :

« T'inquiète ! On va essayer, sinon on ne saura jamais... Ça serait bête de passer à côté d'une nouvelle vie. Et puis, c'est pas sympa de te forcer à t'intégrer à notre style de vie...

- Moi, ça me dit d'essayer... lança Wufei.

- Heero ? le Français se tourna vers l'intéressé. Et toi ?

- Faites comme vous voulez... répondit celui-ci.

- Tu vas nous aider ? souffla Trowa.

- ... les yeux cobalt croisèrent le regard émeraude de son ami. Pourquoi pas. »

Ses trois amis lui firent un large sourire, il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le cours...

------

Trowa n'avait pas cessé de penser à cette hypothèse de tête pensante, il en était au quatrième cours de la journée lorsque Heero le chopa par le bras et le sortit du rang. Le Français ne comprenait pas :

« Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Contente-toi de me suivre... ! répondit le brun.

- Mais... Et les cours ? reprit son ami.

- Tu t'en fous, tu perds rien.

- Mais...

- Ta gueule. »

Sur cet échange des plus aimables, Trowa se laissa entraîner en dehors du lycée, ce dernier le guida à travers les rues. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bâtiment, Trowa observa l'asiatique et demanda :

« Heero, on est où ?

- C'est un lasergame... répliqua le Japonais.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment ? soupira le Français.

- C'est un bon entraînement.

- Hein ?

- Avant ce soir, il faut que je fasse de toi un tireur hors paire... » lança Heero.

Sur ce, il lui tendit un gilet avec une cible électronique et un pistolet-laser. Le meilleur score possible.

- Ok... » acquiesça le Français qui le prenait comme un jeu.

Quarante minutes plus tard, les résultats étaient donnés :

Heero : touché 0 fois, a touché 150 fois.

Trowa : touché 150 fois, a touché 0 fois.

Le Français se laissa tomber sur une chaise, essoufflé : il avait couru dans un labyrinthe plongé dans la pénombre et n'avait jamais réussi à touché son adversaire qui s'avérait avoir une agilité et une vitesse hors du commun malgré ses blessures récentes. Heero arriva justement à sa hauteur, nullement fatigué, pas une goutte de sueur sur le corps :

« Je te cacherais pas ce que je pense : avec ton niveau, tu crèveras avant d'avoir le temps de dire ''bloodcity''.

- J'y avais jamais joué, moi ! se défendit Trowa.

- Tu ne m'as même pas touché une fois, c'est tout simplement minable. Allez, ramène-toi.

- Où on va ? s'inquiéta le Français.

- A une armurerie. »

L'asiatique le mena à l'étage du dessus, Trowa fut sidéré de découvrir une énorme boutique remplie d'armes en tout genre : du couteau le plus simple au fusil d'assaut le plus sophistiqué. Il laissa ses yeux se promener le long des murs, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le visage d'une jeune fille qui le dévisageait. Elle le fixait de ses yeux noisettes, le jeune Français la considéra quelques instants avant de remarquer les cicatrices qui partaient des coins de sa bouche et allaient jusqu'à mi-joue...

''Une fille a eu droit au ''sourire de l'ange''...''

Il ne la quittait plus des yeux, ces paroles tournant et retournant dans son esprit. Heero le tira de ses pensées :

« On va trouver une arme qui t'ira... Salut Hilde.

- Bonjour Heero... le salua la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Il faudrait une arme pour lui... répondit le Japonais en désignant son ami.

- Quel genre d'arme ? demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes quel type de combattant ?

- C'est que... Je n'ai jamais combattu... souffla Trowa.

- Je vais voir ce que j'ai... »

Elle disparu derrière le comptoir et revint au bout de quelques minutes avec une arme en main, elle la déposa sur le bureau sous le regard curieux de Trowa :

« C'est quoi ?

- Calico KM021... répondit la jeune fille comme si ça pouvait l'éclairer.

- C'est un calibre 22... intervint Heero en voyant la mine déconfite du Français. Une arme capable de ventiler à grande vitesse un nombre impressionnant de balles, elles ne sont pas d'une grande puissance mais à partir du moment où tu parviens à en planter une demi-douzaine dans le corps de ton adversaire, ça commence à le faire.

- Ah... son ami, pas très convaincu, se tourna vers la fille. Y a pas autre chose ? »

Hilde lança un regard interrogateur à l'asiatique qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils en hochant la tête d'un air blasé. Elle s'en alla donc et revint un peu plus tard avec une autre arme à feu, plus imposante mais toujours arme de poing :

« Colt ''Afrikaneer''031.s ... lâcha-t-elle.

- Ah... le châtain tourna la tête vers son ami pour les explications.

- C'est une arme rare... remarqua le Japonais. Comment tu l'as eu ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit, se contentant de pencher la tête d'un côté et de placer son index sur ses lèvres en signe de silence. Le Français observa l'échange avant de gémir :

« Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est une arme destinée aux flics, en gros... répliqua Heero. Elle est solide, robuste, fiable et accepte les munitions spéciales en tout genre, comme les balles dum-dum...

- Ah... le pauvre Trowa ne comprenait pas tout mais faisait tout comme.

- Elle est bien parce qu'elle ne s'enraye pas... continua l'asiatique. Elle n'est plus fabriquée.

- Une précision redoutable... commenta Hilde.

- Elle a l'air sympa... souffla le Français en la prenant en main. Je peux l'essayer ?

- On est là pour ça... grimaça le Japonais. Vu que t'es pas doué au lasergame, espérons que ça sera différent avec une vraie arme. »

Trowa se crispa à cette remarque et préféra suivre Hilde au stand de tir qui se trouvait dans une pièce annexe. Là, il s'essaya à plusieurs tirs : au grand soulagement du brun, il n'était pas aussi nul qu'au jeu, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Les deux garçons passèrent plusieurs heures au stand, Heero le conseillant et Trowa tirant sur les cibles tantôt immobiles et tantôt en mouvement. Le Français fit de net progrès en l'espace de deux heures et demi, l'asiatique mis un terme à cet entraînement et ils retournèrent dans l'armurerie.

« Combien ? lança le Japonais avec son tact habituel.

- ... la jeune fille considéra les garçons à tour de rôle avant de murmurer. Pour toi, ça sera gratuit.

- Sûre ? demanda Heero.

- Je te dois bien ça... » répliqua-t-elle.

L'asiatique hocha la tête et fit signa à son ami ; les deux garçons sortirent de l'armurerie. Trowa hésita quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

« ''Je te dois bien ça'' ?

- Hilde... le Japonais marqua une pause et poursuivit. Quand elle est arrivée... Elle...

- Elle a eu droit au ''sourire de l'ange''... ? devina le Français.

- Oui... approuva-t-il. Mais... Elle... Elle est enceinte... Depuis son arrivée ici... Trois mois... Un salaud... »

Trowa était surpris : son ami hésitait, ses propos étaient confus. Le châtain se rapprocha, chuchotant presque :

« Et toi là dedans ?

- Je... nouvelle hésitation du brun. J'ai tué le type... C'est aussi moi qui lui ai recousu les joues... Sans anesthésiant...

- Aouch... souffla Trowa en se massant les joues et imaginant la scène.

- J'ai... J'ai promis de prendre soin de son gosse si elle mourait... »

Le Français hocha la tête, son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il se retrouva face au lasergame ; il tourna des yeux larmoyants vers Heero :

« Nan... ! Me dis pas que...

- Si, on y retourne... répondit le Japonais. Faut t'entraîner, on a jusqu'à ce soir, chaque minute compte. Et t'as intérêt à faire un meilleur score que la dernière fois. »

Ils enfilèrent les gilets avec les cibles, armes laser en main. Trowa avançait à présent dans la pénombre du labyrinthe, déjà il sentait son cœur battre plus fortement, entendant chaque pulsation. Heero avait demandé, comme la première fois, qu'il n'y ait pas de musique d'ambiance ; le Français pouvait donc se servir de tous ses sens pour tenter de décéler la présence de l'asiatique. Cependant, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire : Heero se déplaçait le plus silencieusement qu'il soit, ses mouvements ne le trahissaient jamais.

Il venait de se faire toucher pour la dixième fois en sept minutes, il en avait assez : il était épuisé aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement ; il allait jeter l'éponge. Il s'assit au sol, dos au mur, la respiration saccadée, le cœur battant à la chamade, la sueur perlant le long de son visage. La voix de son ami jaillit de nulle part :

« Relève-toi...

- J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre... ! grogna le châtain.

- Relève-toi... ! ordonna plus fermement la voix de l'asiatique.

- Fous-moi la paix ! explosa le Français. J'en ai assez de tout ça ! De toute façon, j'arriverai jamais à te toucher !

- Tu n'as pas essayé ! gronda la voix.

- C'est faux ! protesta le garçon en parcourant les alentours de ses yeux émeraude.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment essayé de me toucher ! répliqua Heero. Tu te contentes de courir en espérant voir ma cible ! Tu ne fais pas assez confiance à tes sens ! Tu dois analyser, lire mes déplacements ! Tu ne... !

- TAIS-TOI !!! hurla Trowa en se recroquevillant, noyant ses yeux dans ses genoux, gémissant. Laisse-moi... Tranquille... »

Le silence retomba dans le labyrinthe, le châtain pouvait sentir la présence de l'autre mais il y avait de l'hésitation... Et peut-être un peu d'inquiétude aussi. Quelques instants passèrent puis il entendit des pas incertains s'approcher de lui, inutile de lever les yeux, il savait qu'il s'agissait du Japonais. Ce dernier s'agenouilla juste devant Trowa, il hésita puis posa les mains sur les épaules du Français :

« Désolé... Je... Il faut que tu sois prêt... Calme-toi, ok ? C'est pas grave si t'y arrives pas tout de suite... On... On fera une autre partie un peu plus tard... Heu... On peut arrêter si tu veux...

- Non, c'est bon... souffla Trowa. Je vais essayer encore une fois...

- Trowa... murmure Heero. Ecoute, je... Je trouve que t'es vraiment capable de le faire... Alors courage... »

Les yeux verts croisèrent le regard cobalt de l'asiatique, le châtain sourit : son ami était visiblement gêné. Ils se levèrent et repartirent chacun de leur côté, Trowa était bien décidé à prouver à Heero qu'il était capable de le toucher. Concentrant toute son attention dans ses sens, il était à l'affût du moindre bruit. Les trente minutes qui restaient s'écoulèrent très rapidement entre les échanges de tirs ; et le résultat se fit sentir par rapport à la première partie :

Heero : touché 30 fois.

Trowa : touché 43 fois.

« Chuis crevé... grogna le châtain. Et j'ai perdu !

- Avoue que c'est bien mieux que le premier essai, ne ? lâcha le brun, essuyant la sueur de son front. Tu peur être fier...

- Je ne le serais que lorsque je t'aurais battu ! »

Le Japonais esquissa un sourire, il appréciait l'état d'esprit combatif du Français. Il le fixait depuis quelques instants lorsque son sourire s'agrandit, inquiétant Trowa :

« C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Les cours, c'est pas gratos... » ricana l'asiatique.

--- A SUIVRE !

Sahad : et voilà !!! J'ai pris la description des armes dans COPS, un rpg. Voilà ! A toute les gens !!!


	5. Conneries à gogo

**La ville de l'ange**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : réponse aux reviews !

Kamara62 : merci pour l'imagination débordante ! Ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Elle promet (ptêt pas dans ce chapitre mais la suite) !

Hentai Wu : Lol ! Toujours aussi perverse, toi ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu te portes bien ! Lol ! Quand la perversité va, tout va !

Louange : Je sais que je suis sadique ! Faire souffrir mes lecteurs est ma raison d'être ! Muahahaha ! Je ne crois pas que la suite soit comme tu te l'imaginais mais bon... Espérons que ça te plaira quand même...

Yami-Rose1 : Lol ! Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non ! Qui sait... ? Je te laisse le découvrir !

Gayana : Contente de piquer ta curiosité ! Et disons que Battle Royale 1 et 2 font partis de mes films préférés ! (même si mes préférés crèvent mais bon...) J'espère pouvoir tenir le rythme !

Gabrielle : Encore une ??? Eh beh ! Je constate que mes lectrices ont le même esprit que moi !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 :**

« C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Les cours, c'est pas gratos... ricana l'asiatique.

- Tu veux quoi ? grogna le châtain.

- Du lait. (1)

- Du lait ?

- Ouais... !

- Bon, ok. » soupira le Français en esquissant un sourire.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et retournèrent à l'appartement du Chinois. Là, Heero attrapa une brique de lait qu'il vida cul sec sous les yeux exorbités de Trowa.

« Kya ! J'adoreuh !!! s'exclama l'asiatique. Vive le lait !!

- Calmos ! lança le châtain. Il reste que deux boîtes !

- Bouh... le Japonais serra la brique de lait vide contre lui. C'est méchant !

- Mais économise ! grimaça le brun.

- Mais j'en veux plussseeeuuuuh ! gémit le brun.

- ... un soupir échappa à Trowa. On ira t'en chercher ce soir...

- Hein ? les lacs cobalt le fixèrent avec surprise.

- Je suis prêt à sortir la nuit... répondit le Français. Je ne peux pas rester ici alors que vous risquez votre peau pour de la bouffe que je vais avaler.

- Non ! s'écria Heero en éjectant la brique de lait. Tu ne sortiras pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux plus de lait alors ne sors pas !

- Mais... les yeux émeraudes dévisagèrent l'asiatique.

- Je ne veux pas ! répéta-t-il. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, toi aussi ! Je ne veux pas ! »

La tignasse brune se baissa, voilant les deux yeux cobalt. Trowa hésita, mais il s'approcha de lui lorsqu'il remarqua les épaules tremblantes de Heero :

« Hee... Heero... il le serra dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas... souffla l'intéressé en noyant son visage dans le haut de son ami. Je ne veux pas... Que tu...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... murmura le Français. Tu m'as entraîné et j'ai une arme à feu en plus de mon arme blanche. Et tu peux me croire, je ne crèverais pas.

- Tu promets ? il leva ses deux saphirs vers lui.

- Je te le promet... sourit Trowa.

- Oublie jamais cette promesse. »

Sur cet ordre, le Japonais plaça ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, enlaçant son cou. Le Français ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire, passant ses bras autour de la taille de l'asiatique, l'attirant contre lui et approfondissant ce tendre baiser. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants, se noyant chacun dans le regard de l'autre ; Trowa alla à nouveau chercher les lèvres de Heero qui répondit à cet élan de douceur, de tendresse.

Tout à coup, une sonnerie retentit, brisant ce moment hors du temps, Heero leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la cuisine et de se diriger vers le téléphone. Il décrocha et brancha le haut parleur :

« Moshi moshiiiiiiiii ?????

/Oh là, t'as encore bu ?/ grogna la voix de Wufei.

- Vi ! répondit fièrement le Japonais.

/Trowa... T'as finit son entraînement ?/ reprit le Chinois.

- Oui, c'est bon... intervint l'intéressé. J'ai une arme...

/Ok.../ l'asiatique marqua un temps. /On a cherché avec Duo, mais on n'a rien trouvé au sujet de... La tête pensante./

- Ok, c'est pas grave... grimaça le châtain. Heero ?

- Haaaaaaaaiiiii ??? répondit l'interpellé.

- Va te prendre une douche... lança Trowa. Ce soir, on part à la chasse.

- Heu ?

- Chasse aux flics ! répliqua le Français. Ils doivent bien savoir quelque chose.

/ Tu es sûr ?!/ s'inquiéta Wufei. /C'est presque du suicide ! On va transgresser des lois !/

- Et alors ? rétorqua Trowa. On est dans une ville post-apocalyptique, presque, la loi du plus fort. Alors on va vivre comme tel.

- D'accord ! approuva Heero.

/C'est pas stupide finalement.../ admit le Chinois. /Les flics sont d'une façon ou d'une autre liés au gouvernement, enfin, tête pensante./

- Mais... intervint le Japonais. C'est pas les autorités qui écoutent toutes les communications ? »

Il y eût un lourd silence, Trowa comme Wufei avaient oublié ce détail. Les yeux émeraudes trahirent sa panique, ce fut le Chinois qui le calma :

/On n'a pas transgressé de loi, on est bon pour l'instant. On continue ça là où vous êtes, attendez-nous./

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Heero observa son ami : le Français semblait stressé, extrêmement pensif. Cette histoire d'écoute le gênait : et si la dite ''tête pensante'' avait entendu leur conversation ? Leur plan risquait de tomber à l'eau. Le Japonais s'approcha doucement, enlaçant la taille du châtain et se blottissant contre son dos ; il murmura :

« Tout ira bien... Parce que tu m'as promis que tu ne mourrais pas.

- Heero... souffla Trowa. Et si... Et si mon idée était stupide ? Si j'étais en train de vous entraîner vers la mort ? Peut-être que...

- Trowa... ! le coupa l'asiatique. Même si c'est inutile, ce qui compte pour nous, c'est de sortir de cet engrenage... Et puis... J'ai confiance en toi. »

Ceci dit, il se détacha de lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Trowa le fixait, il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées : ''J'ai confiance en toi'' était-ce seulement sous l'effet du lait que Heero lui avait dit cela ? Reverrait-il un jour ses parents ? Il scruta la pendule du salon, suivant la trotteuse des yeux, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit afin de se reposer un peu.

----

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Chinois et le natté, ils rejoignirent le Français et discutèrent :

« Alors, Trowa ? Heero t'as initié au lasergame ? lança Duo.

- Ouais... approuva l'intéressé. J'ai perdu.

- Ça, c'est pas grave... l'encouragea Wufei. Ce qui compte c'est que tu saches tirer. Ton arme ?

- Un arme rare... sourit Trowa. Un colt ''Afrikaneer''(2) ou quelque chose comme ça... »

Il eût envie de rire en voyant les yeux écarquillés de ses deux amis, ceux-ci menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Duo fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

« Comment... ?

- C'est une certaine Hilde qui me l'a passé... expliqua Trowa. Heero était avec moi et...

- On s'en fout de comment il a eu son arme... ! le coupa le Japonais en pénétrant dans la pièce. On n'est pas là pour ça.

- C'est vrai... admit Wufei. Comment on fait alors ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'Américain.

- On va chasser du flic... répondit son cousin. Ils sont sûrement liés à ''la tête pensante''.

- Et on s'y prend comment ? » reprit Duo.

Il y eût un lourd silence, c'était effectivement plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout si ces hommes avait vraiment le droit de tuer. Trowa grimaça :

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise fic... !

- On pourrait faire le bon vieux coup de l'embuscade, non ? proposa Wufei.

- Pas con... Qui fait l'appât ? » demanda le natté.

Les garçons se regardèrent, ils se tournèrent vers l'Américain qui se crispa instantanément :

« Ah non, non non ! Non non non non non ! »

----

« Je les hais !!! pesta Duo en fouillant dans une armoire.

- Bah, c'est pas la fin du monde... tenta Trowa.

- T'as qu'à le faire !! s'exclama le natté.

- Je suis pas assez sexy... ricana le Français. Et je suis sûr que Wufei pense pareil... ! »

Au nom du Chinois, les joues de son cousin s'empourprèrent d'un coup, ce qui fit rire Trowa aux éclats. L'Américain l'insulta et continua de chercher des vêtements appropriés, tentant de dissimuler sa gêne. Heero pénétra dans la pièce, faisant hurler le natté qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer, il se précipita derrière la porte de l'armoire :

« On t'a jamais dit de frapper, sale vicelard ?! »

Le Japonais leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit un sac en plastique, le natté le fixa puis scruta le sac. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas, ce qui arracha un soupir à l'asiatique :

« Ce sont des fringues.

- Des fringues ? répéta Duo.

- Des vêtements... précisa Heero.

- Merci, j'avais compris ! grogna l'Américain.

- Trowa, tu viens ? lança le Japonais.

- Moi ? s'étonna l'intéressé.

- Nan, le pape... »

Sur ce, l'asiatique sortit, rapidement suivit par le Français. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon où se trouvait Wufei ; Trowa lança :

« Pourquoi t'as voulu que je vienne ?

- Pour que tu te fasses pas déchiqueter... répondit calmement le Chinois. Duo passe ses nerfs sur la première chose venue...

- Ses nerfs ? »

Comme pour confirmer la véracité des dires de Wufei, la voix du natté se fit entendre dans un cri d'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?! le Français se tourna vers les deux asiatiques, le Chinois étouffant son rire.

- Je crois qu'il a regardé les vêtements... lâcha Heero, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est quoi cette horreur ?! » hurla l'Américain.

Il était vêtu d'un mini-short en cuir noir extrêmement moulant, épousant parfaitement ses formes ; un petit haut blanc sans manches avec un petit pompon noir à l'intersection des deux clavicules, ses épaules dévoilées par la veste noire qui tombaient sur ses coudes. Wufei arrêta net de rire, fixant Duo qui vociférait toujours ; Heero ne souriait plus et Trowa était bouche bée.

« Quoi ?! grogna le natté.

- Tu es... commença le Chinois.

- Super sexy... souffla le Français.

- On te violerait sur place. » conclut le brun en souriant à nouveau.

Il y eût un lourd silence, ils auraient presque pu sentir le frisson d'horreur qui remonta le dos de l'Américain :

« Ne t'approche pas de moi !!!

- Ça risque pas... grimaça Heero. T'es pénible à toujours brailler comme un putois...

- Qui ne crierait pas avec un vicelard comme toi ?! s'exclama Duo.

- Calmez-vous... » tenta Trowa.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de s'égosiller pour l'un et grogner pour l'autre, pendant quelques minutes ; mais une sonnerie attira leur attention. Le Japonais porta la main à sa montre :

« Il est 18h00. Début des opérations. »

**--- A SUIVRE !!!**

Sahad : Et un chapitre de plus ! Un ! Contente !!! Bref, je sais pas quoi dire alors...

Duo : Je te hais ! C'est quoi ces fringues à la con ?!

Sahad : Quoi ? T'aurais préféré une jupe et un string ?

Duo : Que... ?! JE TE HAIS !!!!

Sahad: Je sais! Héhé... Sur ce, à plus les gens !!!

_Note(s) :_

(1) Je vous ai bien eu !!! Lol ! Mes lecteurs sont tous des pervers ! Youpi !!!

(2) Il avait mit quelques temps à retenir ce nom.


	6. Opération Séquestration

**La ville de l'ange**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : réponse aux reviews (rapidement parce qu'il y a les vieux derrière !!! Jamais tranquille !!)

Henta : Lol ! Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais avec impatience et qui a mis trois siècles à se pointer, désoléééééeeee !!! Je partage toujours ton superbe esprit !!! Mais j'ai terminé le script et je tiens à te dire, même si cela brise tous tes espoirs que Heero ne dira jamais ''Tous les orifices de Trowa sont à moi''. Gomen.

Kamara62 : C'est vrai que Wufei pourrait être plus jaloux, mais cette fic ayant été écrite pendant le cours de certains profs très chiants, je n'ai pas pu me permettre de beaucoup m'étendre, de plus, telle que je me connais, ça aurait encore fait une fic à 30 chapitres !!! Lol. Enfin, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop pénible !

Yami-Rose Aka : Beaucoup de fans ont aimé Heero sous l'effet du lait (j'en fais d'ailleurs partie, lol), tu as très bon goût ! Héhéhéhé... Sportif, ça va l'être, mais peut-être pas tout de suite tout de suite, dans les prochains chapitres (le script étant déjà terminé). Promis ! Je me suis bien amusée sur cette fic qui, à ma plus grande surprise, ne déborde pas de lemon à tort et à travers (je me suis même demandée si j'étais pas malade !!!) Lol ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira !

Gabrielle : Merci pour tes encouragements et voici la suite que tu m'as demandé !!! (Et oui, Ren me l'a rendu !! Lol) Me voici donc en train d'étaler les aventures de nos G-boys en me disant que ça va peut-être faire une fic de finie à mon actif !!! (je me répète mais le script est fini !!!) tu te rends compte ??? Ça se fête !!! Rendez-vous sur msn pour notre petit trip avec Yasu et Shin !

Bonne lecture à tous (toutes) !

**Chapitre 6 :**

« Il est 18h00. Début des opérations. » lança le Japonais.

Ses trois compagnons acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et prirent les sacs qu'ils avaient préparés un peu plus tôt. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les poste de police. Duo commençait à stresser sérieusement :

« Et si y a pas de flic homo ?

- Ah, pas bête... admit Heero. Ça t'arrive de réfléchir... ?

- Bah, t'inquiète... lâcha Trowa. T'es canon. »

Le natté rougit et lança un coup d'œil au Chinois qui s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs, les joues fortement colorées. Ils arrivèrent près du poste, se tenant dans l'ombre afin de ne pas être vus ; ils observèrent d'abord l'endroit. L'Américain remarqua un policier devant l'entrée, son cœur trahissait sa peur. Il souffla :

« Et maintenant ?

- Tu entres en scène... répondit son cousin.

- Hein ?! »

Duo n'eût pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit, son cousin et le Japonais l'avaient poussé avec une force prodigieuse. Il alla s'écrasé quelques mètres plus loin ; le flic braqua son arme vers lui, ce qui eût pour effet de le glacer sur place.

« Qui est là ?! lança l'agent.

- Un... Un... Juste un petit bout de chou en quête de compagnie d'un soir... ! répliqua le natté en tentant de prendre la voix la plus sensuelle possible.

- T'es une tapette ? lança le policier. Une putain ?

- Heu... le sourire de l'Américain se crispa à la vulgarité de son interlocuteur. Je préfère l'appellation de profession libérale si cela ne vous fait rien. »

Le policier éclata d'un rire sonore. Duo tenta tant bien que mal de ravaler son orgueil, maudissant intérieurement Trowa et Heero ; toujours assis par terre, il écarta doucement les jambes, les joues en feu.

« Vous ne voulez pas jouer avec moi, m'sieur le policier ?

- Tss... Si c'est pas malheureux à ton âge... grimaça l'intéressé. Allez, détale, pédale.

- C'est pas gentil ! gémit l'adolescent. C'est comme ça que j'arrive à bouffer, moi !

- Pourquoi tu cherches un keuf ? grogna le flic.

- ... l'Américain réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair, il n'avait pas prévu cette question ; il porta doucement sa main à ses lèvres en prenant son air le plus innocent possible. Pa – Parce que je trouve ça terriblement excitant de le faire avec les poignets menottés... »

Ce fut le calme plat. Dans leur planque, ses trois amis étaient surpris de la tournure de la conversation et surtout des arguments du natté. Heero fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole et chuchota :

« Eh... Il est plutôt doué, non ?

- Mais d'où il sort ça... ? souffla le Français, une goutte de sueur sur le visage.

- J'en sais rien... répondit Wufei. Quoi... ? Me regardez pas comme ça ! J'y suis pour rien ! »

Ils se figèrent, dans son emportement, le Chinois avait quelques peu haussé la voix et une note s'était révélée plus puissante que les autres. Duo aussi se glaça à ce son et se crispa davantage lorsque le policier se tourna vers la cachette :

« Qui va là ?!

- Ce – Ce sont des amis ! ricana l'Américain en tentant d'être naturel. Ils s'amusent, ils sont très coquins, vous savez... »

L'adolescent jura intérieurement en voyant son interlocuteur aller vers la source du bruit. Les trois autres garçons en oublièrent même de respirer ; l'homme se rapprochait de plus en plus. Trowa crut que son cœur allait traverser sa poitrine tant ses battements étaient saccadés. D'un geste brusque, le Japonais empoigna l'autre asiatique et le précipita derrière une pile de cartons puis revint aussitôt, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. C'était juste à temps : le faisceau de la lampe torche du policier s'arrêta sur eux, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'opportun :

« Un problème ? lança Heero.

- Non, aucun... soupira le flic. Vous savez, il y a des chambres pour ça...

- Je vous avais bien dit que ce n'était rien, juste des a... »

Le natté n'eût pas le temps de finir, une détonation avait retentit et la balle traversa le mollet de l'adolescent qui poussa un cri de douleur. Le policier courut vers le poste, attrapant l'Américain au passage, et s'engouffra dans le commissariat.

« Merde ! pesta Trowa. Quel est le con qui va tout faire planter ?! »

Déjà, d'autres policiers se précipitaient dehors, arme en main. Les trois garçons se gardèrent de bouger : personne ne les avait repérés apparemment. L'échange de coups de feu entre les représentants de l'ordre et ceux qui demeuraient dissimulés faisait rage ; Wufei avait déjà son arme en main :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! On ne peut pas laisser Duo là-dedans !

- Traverser ce champ de bataille c'est courir au suicide... répliqua Heero. Il doit bien exister un autre moyen ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans le commissariat, Duo perdait du sang et sa blessure le lançait. Le policier trouva de quoi désinfecter et panser la plaie :

« Tiens-toi bien, ça risque de faire mal... »

Il aspergea la chair sanguinolente d'alcool, ce qui arracha au natté un hurlement avant qu'il ne serre dents et poings. Le flic ignora cette réaction et banda la blessure :

« Voilà... C'est pas grand chose mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi.

- ... le garçon hésita puis murmura. M – Merci, m'sieur... Heu...

- Kushrenada... répondit l'intéressé. Treize Kushrenada. Fais gaffe à l'avenir, p'tit con...

- Eh ! J'ai un nom ! s'exclama l'Américain. Je m'appelle Duo ! Duo Maxwell ! Et pas ''p'tit con'' !

- S'tu veux.

- Vous allez pas aider vos amis ? s'étonna le châtain.

- Non... répliqua calmement Treize en attrapant des clés. Ils sont probablement tous morts. On sort par derrière.

- Mais...

- Sauf si tu veux rester ici.

- Et me faire tuer ?! Non, merci !

- C'est qu'il est intelligent, le p'tit con... »

Duo allait riposté mais la vitre qui vola en éclat l'en dissuada. Le policier le hissa sur son dos et partit vers l'arrière du bâtiment ; heureusement pour eux, les assaillants n'avaient pas pensé qu'il y aurait une autres issue dans ce commissariat. L'Homme transporta donc le jeune garçon jusqu'à un immeuble non loin. Ils pénétrèrent dans un appartement meublé assez simplement, treize déposa le natté sur un fauteuil ; ce dernier se crispa en entendant des pas.

« C'est toi, Treize ? »

Accompagnant cette douce voix, une jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement qui, selon toute vraisemblance, devait mener à la cuisine. L'Américain l'étudia rapidement : elle devait avoir approximativement le même âge que Zechs, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, noirs aux refflets bleutés ; elle devait faire une demi-tête de plus que lui. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de la jeune femme.

« c'est une connaissance... la rassura le policier en désignant l'adolescent. Duo, je te présente Noin, ma femme.

- Enchantée... » sourit-elle.

Lejeune garçon les considéra tour à tour, il n'était pas capable de lui rendre son sourire : il sentait quelque chose le prendre aux tripes, un terrible remord montait en lui... Il se sentait minable, monstrueux ! Et ces deux-là, couple souriant, ne lui rappelaient que trop ses parents. Son visage se déforma en une grimace de douleur et de tristesse, ce qui surpris Treize :

« Duo ?

- Pourquoi... ? la voix de l'adolescent avait peine à s'extirper de sa gorge. Pourquoi vous êtes si sympas avec moi ?!

- Pourquoi... ? répéta le flic sans paraître comprendre. Ben... Tu m'as tout l'air d'être un gentil garçon... Bon, un peu con sur les bords mais...

- C'est tout ?! s'exclama Duo en relevant vers eux des yeux embués de larmes, ne sachant si c'était de rage ou de tristesse. Parce que j'ai l'air gentil ?! Le plus con des deux c'est plutôt toi ! J'ai tué ! J'ai tué pour survivre ! Et je m'apprêtais à te séquestrer avec l'aide de mes potes pour te torturer afin que tu nous dises comment arriver à la tête pensante de cette ville de merde !! Et tu dis que je suis gentil ?! Pense un peu à ton couple, putain !!! Tu le mets stupidement en danger !! »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux, le natté avait à nouveau baissé la tête, fuyant le regard de ses deux interlocuteurs. A chaque fois qu'il les regardait, il se souvenait de ses parents... Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter ; Treize murmura :

« C'est aussi ce côté sincère qui me pousse à te faire confiance...

- Et si j'avais dit ça dans le but que tu me fasses confiance ? supposa l'Américain.

- Si c'était le cas, tu ne me poserais pas cette question... répliqua-t-il.

- Je... Je peux appeler mes amis ? Histoire de leur dire que je ne suis pas mort... ? demanda le natté.

- Ils ont des portables ? s'étonna Noin.

- Mon cousin, oui... Il vient de ''l'extérieur''... expliqua-t-il.

- Ok, t'as qu'à leur dire de venir ici... lança le policier en se retirant dans la cuisine.

- ... Treize ! appela Duo.

- Hm ?

- Merci...

- De rien. »

Le natté téléphona donc à son cousin, lui indiquant où il se trouvait. Il n'eût pas longtemps à attendre pour voir ses trois amis débarquer dans l'appartement. Surpris par l'accueil chaleureux de Noin, ils lancèrent un regard interrogateur à l'Américain qui leur certifia que tout allait bien.

« On a eu peur de plus te revoir... sourit Trowa à son cousin.

- C'est clair. Wufei se faisait un sang d'encre... renchérit Heero.

- N'importe quoi... grommela le Chinois en rougissant.

- Bon... Ben... le Français esquissait un geste vers la sortie mais Treize l'arrêta.

- Restez donc ici... Les rues ne sont pas sûres.

- Ah... C'est très gentil mais... se crispa Trowa.

- Il sait... intervint Duo. Il est au courant de ce qu'on comptait faire...

- Tu lui as dit ? lança le Japonais sur un ton de reproche.

- Ça sert à rien de s'énerver maintenant... ! le retint Wufei. Ce qui est fait est fait. »

Le brun ne répliqua pas, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. L'Américain préféra ne pas s'étendre sur l'affaire, il jeta un coup d'œil au Chinois qui lui sourit gentiment pour le réconforter. Trowa écarta légèrement les rideaux opaques pour observer la rue, il n'y avait personne ; leurs ''agresseurs'' avaient disparus dans la nuit, ne laissant derrière eux que des cadavres de policiers. Il consulta sa montre : 20h03. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de leur opération, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Restez donc pour ce soir... sourit Noin. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt !

- Merci bien... » répondit Duo en lui rendant son sourire.

Heero alla se poster près de la fenêtre, imitant le Français, fixant la rue plongée dans la pénombre. Trowa sentait bien la méfiance de l'asiatique envers leurs hôtes, elle était presque palpable ; il murmura :

« Heero...

- ... les deux lacs cobalt se levèrent vers lui.

- Demain, on retourne au lasergame... lança-t-il. Je voudrais m'entraîner.

- On a qu'à tous y aller... proposa Wufei. Face à plusieurs ça sera plus fructueux.

- Ça marche pour moi... » acquiesça le natté.

Ils se tournèrent vers Heero, celui-ci demeurait silencieux, fixant l'allée de bitume à quelques étages plus bas. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi puis il regarda à nouveau ses amis et hocha la tête ; ceci décidé, ils passèrent à table.

**--- A SUIVRE !!!**

Sahad : Ça faisait un petit moment mais c'est vrai que Ren me l'a pas rendu tout de suite ! Lol ! Enfin, elle a avancé, c'est ce qui compte, ne, ne ??? Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse et je retourne à mon boulot (si, si, ça m'arrive de faire mes devoirs !). A plus les gens !!!


	7. De mauvais poil

**La ville de l'ange**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : réponse aux reviews (merci d'en avoir laissé les gens !)

Florinoir : Contente que cette fic te plaise ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Kamara62 : Tomber au bon endroit, peut-être bien ! Cependant ça ne va pas leur facilité la tâche pour autant. Héhéhé... Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas contenir mon sadisme et je prend beaucoup de plaisir à vous le faire partager !

Bonne lecture à tous (toutes) !

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le soleil s'était levé depuis peu, Trowa grogna et attrapa le portable qui hurlait sur la table. Il arrêta le réveil, se frottant les yeux, il regarda vers la fenêtre et s'aperçu qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Par manque de place, Heero et lui avaient accepté de dormir dans le salon, mais il ne le voyait pas. Il alla dans la cuisine et trouva le Japonais attablé, un verre vide à la main et une brique de lait non loin ; l'asiatique leva des yeux fatigués vers son ami. Trowa devina qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi...

« T'as fermé l'œil quand même ? demanda-t-il.

- Ah... Ouais, une heure ou deux... répondit le brun.

- Seulement ? le châtain s'assit en face de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi ?

- J'avais pas confiance... avoua Heero. Ça continue du reste.

- A ce point ?

- Oui... » murmura-t-il.

Le jeune Français soupira, fixant son ami de son regard émeraude. Le Japonais lui rendit son regard mais le sien était plus fiévreux, il se leva, avançant à quatre pattes sur la table d'une démarche féline vers l'autre adolescent. Trowa se laissa approcher, il aimait le contact de cette main sur sa joue, fermant les yeux et penchant légèrement la tête. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'asiatique, celles-ci avait un léger goût sucré, il les caressa doucement de sa langue, savourant leur douceur. Heero ne se fit pas prier, embrassant avidement son compagnon, jouant avec sa langue, caressant sa joue de son pouce, jouant avec une petite mèche de châtains de ses autres doigts.

Leur baiser dura quelques secondes, mais l'asiatique ne s'arrêta pas là, se glissant sur ses genoux et déposant quelques baisers su son visage. Il se lova contre Trowa, celui-ci se laissa faire mais il souffla :

« Tu ne fais plus confiance parce que tu as trop souvent été trahi... Mais tu me fais confiance à moi ? »

Le Japonais leva vers lui deux lacs cobalt qui reflétaient son incompréhension et murmura :

« Ben, oui. Je te fais confiance...

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors le Français. Parce que je suis le cousin de Duo ?

- Non, parce que je te connais... répondit Heero.

- Ah ? Tu me connaissais quand tu as couché avec moi ? lui rappela-t-il.

- ... le yeux de l'asiatique s'agrandirent puis se détournèrent. Non, c'est vrai... Je ne te connaissais pas... Mais maintenant oui...

- Maintenant... répéta Trowa. Tout ça à cause de ton lait... »

Heero le fixa, ses yeux étaient un mélange de crainte et d'incompréhension ; il se redressa, s'éloignant de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci le scrutait, attendant probablement qu'il réplique ; mais il n'en fut rien : le Japonais partit presque en courant. Trowa se leva et le suivit, le retrouvant recroquevillé sur le canapé, les épaules tremblotantes ; saisi de remords, le Français s'assit près de lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Ce geste fit presque sursauter Heero qui se recroquevilla encore, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger. Trowa hésita, retirant sa main, il chuchota :

« Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas être aussi... Vache...

- ... l'asiatique ne bougea pas.

- C'est que... Je sais pas... Tout ça... Ça me dépasse et je fais n'importe quoi... murmura-t-il.

- ...

- Tout ce que je veux te dire... continua Trowa. C'est que... Je ne regrette rien...

- Tu... hésita Heero. Tu m'aimes pas ? »

Le Français le dévisagea, tout dans les yeux et le comportement de son ami trahissait ses craintes. Quelle différence avec le Japonais qu'il avait sous les yeux quelques heures plus tôt ; il allait lui répondre lorsque du bruit attira leur attention : le jeune Américain venait de se lever et pénétrait dans le salon, suivi par Wufei qui n'était visiblement pas du matin.

« Bonjour... lâcha Duo en se frottant l'œil. Bien dormi ?

- J'vais prendre ma douche. »

Sur ces mots, Heero s'en alla ; le natté lança un regard interrogateur à son cousin qui ne répondit pas. Le Chinois leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et s'engouffra dans la cuisine : il préférait ne pas se mêler de ces histoires.

Il fallut deux bonnes heures pour que tout le groupe soit fin prêt, ils saluèrent le couple, qui leur fit promettre de revenir, et partirent. Trowa suivit ses amis et reconnu bien vite le chemin qui menait au lasergame ; tout le trajet s'était passé dans le plus lourd silence : même Duo n'avait pas réussit à ouvrir la bouche pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le jeu débuta, le Français avançait doucement, arme en main. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, les brumisateurs ronronnaient, la musique d'ambiance entraînait son cœur dans un rythme rapide... Et, au milieu de tout, il y avait des pas. Trowa se concentra, chaque cible lumineuse qui se présenterait était à abattre. Il entendit des rires et des remarques sarcastiques : Wufei et Duo s'étaient trouvés et se déclaraient la guerre à qui mieux mieux. Cette pensée fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'adolescent : ce n'était qu'un jeu, il pouvait se détendre un peu. Mais alors qu'il baissait son arme, une traînée fluorescente se dessina devant lui, le faisant bondir de surprise.

/Si Duo et Wufei sont là-bas, ce doit être Heero.../ pensa-t-il.

Pendant quelques instants, il revit le visage inquiet qu'avait arboré son ami le matin même, l'asiatique lui avait posé une question et il avait été incapable d'y répondre. Il secoua la tête et se mit en chasse, guettant chaque bruit, chaque mouvement, arme tendue vers l'avant. Son cœur battait à la chamade, le rythme saccadé de la musique l'y aidant, il avançait, toujours les sens aux aguets. Tout à coup, il se sentit projeté contre le mur, grimaçant de douleur, le bras tordu dans le dos ; il sentit sa cible vibrer : touché.

« Ne cherche pas à me rattraper si tu n'es même pas capable de surveiller tes arrières. »

Trowa avait reconnu la voix du Japonais, mais il avait parlé d'un ton acide où il avait presque pu lire du mépris. Il se retourna, n'apercevant qu'une lueur fluo disparaître ; il se laissa glisser contre le mur, sa joue et son torse le lançant encore. La partie se termina rapidement, les scores étaient très parlants :

Duo : touché 18 fois et avait touché 16 fois.

Wufei : avait touché 18 fois et touché 16 fois.

Trowa : avait touché 0 fois et touché 24 fois.

Heero : touché 0 fois et avait touché 24 fois.

Le Japonais ne fit aucune remarque, s'achetant une boisson. Duo et Wufei se chamaillaient encore et le Français restait un peu à l'écart. Il s'avança vers le brun :

« Heero...

- Ton score est aussi pourri que la première fois... lâcha durement l'intéressé.

- ... Je... tenta Trowa.

- J'ai assez à devoir surveiller nos adversaires... ! grogna l'asiatique. Je n'ai pas besoin de types qui ne sont même pas capables de se protéger eux-mêmes. »

Le châtain de répondit pas, laissant Heero s'éloigner. Etait-ce cette simple question du matin qui avait fait évoluer leur relation de la sorte ? Il avait mal, au fond de lui, mais il ne se permettait pas de retenir le Japonais. Il retourna auprès de ses deux amis qui avaient suivi l'échange de loin, ils ne posèrent pas de question, comprenant que le Français n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler.

« Il va bientôt être midi... On va manger quelque part ? proposa Duo. Y a encore de la bouffe chez Wu...

- Allez-y... murmura Trowa. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard... »

Le natté voulu l'en dissuader mais le Chinois le retint par le bras et secoua négativement la tête. Les deux garçons laissèrent donc leur ami seul ; celui-ci décida d'errer dans la ville : il ne risquait rien pendant la journée. Bloodcity, un surnom qu'il comprenait, bien choisi, pourtant elle ressemblait presque à une ville comme les autres si ce n'était les magasins agroalimentaires qui étaient fermés. Trowa avança parmi les rues, marchant au hasard...

« Trowa ? »

L'adolescent releva la tête à son nom, il aperçut Zechs qui le fixait avec surprise. Il regarda aux alentours et reporta son regard couleur acier sur le jeune Français :

« Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

- ... Non... répondit seulement le châtain.

- Ouh là, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort, toi... murmura le grand blond. Viens à la maison, tu vas m'expliquer... »

Trowa hocha la tête et le suivit, il se laissa guider jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Rien n'avait changé : toujours le même bazar... Le jeune garçon s'assit par terre, s'adossant au mur ; Zechs lui tendit un verre de jus de fruit, il le prit et lui raconta son histoire. Le blond l'écouta patiemment, il sembla ensuite réfléchir, ce qui attisa la curiosité de son jeune ami :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pour moi, le comportement de Heero est clair... répliqua son aîné.

- Clair ? répéta Trowa.

- Bien sûr... acquiesça Zechs. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu es la première personne avec qui il est sincère. Il n'a pas pour habitude de ressentir quoique ce soit pour quelqu'un, le fait que tu ne lui soit pas indifférent le perturbe, il est maladroit. Le lait lui permet de s'extérioriser plus facilement, enfin, si on veut...

- ''Si on veut'' ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

- T'as déjà vu quelqu'un devenir ivre avec du lait ? ricana le blond. Il l'a fait croire au début, ensuite, c'est devenu un automatisme, mais il ne fait que s'exprimer, répondre à ses impulsions... Et ça a fini par devenir vrai. Il était plus sensible lorsque tu lui as posé tes questions et je pense que ça l'a blessé lorsque tu n'as pas répondu à la sienne... »

Trowa demeura pensif, il soupira et se leva sous le regard interrogateur de son aîné. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et s'en alla. Il prit d'abord la direction du lasergame : peut-être Heero y était-il encore. En chemin, il croisa d'autres habitants de Bloodcity, il sentit une curiosité l'envahir et s'aventura à plonger son regard dans celui des passants ; il put y lire la crainte, comme il s'y attendait. Les adultes avaient conservé la peur envers les adolescents ; mais il remarqua que tous n'étaient pas ainsi : certains lui lançaient des regard emplis de pitié. Il n'envisagea pas de s'arrêter et continua à marcher en direction du grand bâtiment, il alla jusqu'à la salle de jeu mais il eût beau chercher, il ne vit pas l'asiatique. Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à l'armurerie, Hilde lui lança un regard interrogateur : elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une visite de sa part.

« Heero n'est pas passé par ici ? demanda le Français.

- Ah, si... Il est passé tout à l'heure... répondit la jeune fille. Mais il est déjà reparti depuis un bon moment... »

Trowa n'en attendit pas plus et sortit. Où pouvait être le Japonais ? Peut-être était-il retourné chez Treize et Noin ? Non, ce n'était pas possible : Heero s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Le châtain soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant où il pourrait trouver son ami. Tout à coup, il se souvint des paroles de Zechs lorsque celui-ci leur avait amené de la nourriture à l'appartement de Wufei :

''... dans le studio de Heero.

- Désolé de vivre dans un trou à rat.''

Son studio, c'était le seul endroit où le Japonais pouvait être sûr d'être tranquille. Mais où pouvait-il vivre ? Trowa prit son portable et appela le grand blond, celui-ci décrocha et écouta l'hypothèse de son jeune ami ; il hésita quelques instants avant de consentir à lui donner l'adresse du jeune garçon. Le Français le remercia et commença à chercher, il ne connaissait pas très bien cette ville, il fallait trouver la bonne rue ; Zechs lui avait dit que ce n'était pas lion de lasergame. Il mit une bonne demi-heure à trouver la rue, marchant plus lentement, il finit par s'arrêter devant un bâtiment qui semblait petit par rapport aux autres immeubles des alentours.

Trowa étudia l'endroit, le bâtiment semblait avoir passé par toutes les intempéries, la peinture était passée et se détachait par plaques. Il pénétra dans le petit immeuble et gravit les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. La porte en bois se dressa devant lui, il hésita, sa main tremblait imperceptiblement mais il appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques instants passèrent mais il n'y eût aucune réaction, le châtain soupira : le Japonais ne devait pas être chez lui après tout. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, il fit le vide dans son esprit. Les minutes passèrent, il entendait son cœur battre, ses poumons se remplir et se vider à un rythme régulier, les bruits environnants...

---

« Eh... Eh, réveille-toi... Trowa... »

l'adolescent ouvrit difficilement les yeux, on le secouait doucement par l'épaule. Il émergea lentement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec...

« Heero... ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'intéressé. Comment t'as eu mon adresse ?

- Je... Je te cherchais... bredouilla le Français.

- J'aurais pas deviné... lâcha ironiquement l'asiatique en cherchant ses clés.

- C'est... C'est que... le châtain cherchait ses mots. Je voulais... Te parler... »

Heero ouvrit la porte du studio, prit le sac plastique qu'il avait déposé par terre et entra. Trowa soupira, il allait repartir lorsqu'une voix lança :

« Tu entres ?

- Heu... Oui ! » répondit le Français.

Il pénétra dans l'habitacle, fermant la porte derrière lui. Heero s'affairait sur une espèce de petit frigo qui servait aussi de table ; le châtain observa le reste de la pièce : elle était tout de même assez spacieuse, il y avait un canapé dépliable et la décoration était très spéciale...

« Heero... ?

- Hn ? le Japonais ne tourna même pas les yeux vers lui.

- C'est quoi toutes ces feuilles sur tes murs ? demanda Trowa.

- Ce sont tous ceux qui ont transgressé les lois et dont les têtes sont mises à prix, à remettre mort ou vif... expliqua son ami.

- Tu... T'es chasseur de prime ? frissonna le Français.

- Je paye mon loyer comme je peux... se contenta de dire le brun. Mais si c'est le ''mort ou vif'' qui te gêne, je ne rassure : je ne prend que les grosses primes... Ce qui sont accusés de meurtres diurnes... »

Le silence s'installa, Trowa regardait les feuilles fixées aux murs, les photos, les primes... Son regard s'arrêta sur un visage, il en détourna les yeux pour les reporter sur Heero, celui-ci ne le regardait pas ; le Français soupira, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait dire...

« T'étais parti faire des courses ? lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Ouais... murmura le Japonais. Les munitions ne sont pas inépuisables, j'ai été acheter des chargeurs et de quoi nettoyer mes armes...

- Heero... souffla Trowa, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur les feuilles aux murs. Tu sais... Je voulais te dire... Que je regrette ce que j'ai dit...

- Sur quoi ? demanda l'asiatique.

- Sur ton lait et... Ton comportement... répliqua le châtain. C'était pas sympa et j'avais aucune raison de te jeter ça à la figure... Je suis désolé... »

Le silence retomba, le jeune Français n'osait pas regarder son ami ; celui-ci le fixait, son expression étant neutre. Les deux lacs cobalt retournèrent à l'arme à feu qu'il nettoyait, ses mains se remirent au travail, mais l'esprit n'y était pas. Il revoyait cette scène, cette question sans réponse...

« Trowa...

- Oui ? se crispa l'intéressé.

- Tu sais... Je t'ai trouvé spécial dès le début... murmura Heero tout en continuant son occupation. Pas parce que tu venais de ''dehors'', pas pour ça... Ça m'a énervé de ne pas savoir pourquoi je te trouvais si spécial... Si différent... »

Il marqua une pause, remontant avec minutie son arme propre ; le jeune châtain le scrutait, surpris d'un tel discours. Le Japonais leva enfin les yeux vers lui :

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi... Mais je sais que... Que je tiens à toi... Beaucoup... Beaucoup trop pour que ça ne soit qu'une simple histoire de respect ou d'amitié...

- ... les yeux émeraudes s'agrandirent.

- Tout ça... Me fait peur... avoua l'asiatique. J'ai l'impression d'être bien tout en étant super nerveux... Je ne sais pas comment me comporter, je fais souvent l'inverse de ce que je veux... Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux... Je n'ai pas l'habitude... »

Le brun baissa la tête, il cherchait ses mots dans son esprit embrouillé. Il sursauta en sentant deux bras l'entourer, son corps pressé contre celui de Trowa. Une douce chaleur qui lui était agréable, il se laissa aller contre ce torse qu'il avait caressé lors de leur première nuit. Il sentit un liquide brûlant tomber sur son épaule nue, juste une goutte ; il releva la tête pour voir le visage du Français sillonné de larmes. Heero le fixa, surpris, puis un doux sourire étira ses lèvres : il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ; il se redressa doucement, déposant délicatement un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon, s'abreuvant de ces quelques perles d'eau salée...

--- A SUIVRE !!!

Sahad : Oui, je sais que je suis sadique de couper là mais... Muahahahaha ! J'aime vous faire attendre !!! (grand sourire bien sadique). Enfin... J'ai profiter de l'absence de mes parents pour taper ce chapitre. C'est une histoire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir (pas dans les sens pervers du terme) à écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît. Sur ce, à pluuuus !


	8. Réconciliation

**La ville de l'ange**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Encore pris mon temps pour répondre... Ah, là, là... En fait, j'écris cette histoire de mémoire, parce que le script est je ne sais où entre les mains d'une de mes copines. Qui l'eût cru, c'est fatiguant de réécrire toute une histoire ! Même si je l'adore, j'ai du mal... Mais je n'en ai pas oublié le cheminement, donc ça va... Voilà, je continue...

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews!

'No: Effectivement, tu connais déjà la fin... Ah là, là... Enfin, je pense que, même si c'est de mémoire, elle ne devrait pas trop changer! Kissous!

Florinoir: Merci pour ta review et surtout merci pour ta patience, je me suis vraiment faite attendre pour ce coup là...

Kasufu: Lol, je vois... Oui, je suis sadique à un point qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer! Bwahahaha! Bref, tu comprendras avec la suite de l'histoire...

Kamara62: Eh vi, lemon! Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ça te plaira!

Lange: Bon new chapteur, pardonnée? Non, ben, moi, je me pardonne, c'est l'essentiel. Lol! Je plaisante!

Hentaï-wu: Lemon, rien que pour toi!

Bonne lecture à tous (toutes) !

**Chapitre 8 :**

Heero se redressa doucement, déposant délicatement un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon, s'abreuvant de ces quelques perles d'eau salée. Trowa ferma les yeux, se laissant faire ; il appréciait le contact de ces lèvres douces contre sa joue. Les baisers dévièrent peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent, le Japonais passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, de sorte à ce que leurs torses soient l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Trowa, dont les bras avaient entouré la taille de son compagnon, passait délicatement ses doigts sous le débardeur de son vis-à-vis, caressant cette peau douce et terriblement tentante.

L'asiatique le poussa doucement en direction du canapé dépliable. Il s'écarta un instant du Français, déplia le canapé en un tour de main et revint dans les bras de son compagnon. Heero était comme un félin qui réclamait des câlins sans élever la voix, juste en invitant Trowa en exposant davantage son cou, en se dressant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour bien être à la hauteur du châtain et pour que les mains de ce derniers descendent naturellement de sa taille à ses hanches. Trowa, amusé par ce comportement, s'adonnait à ce petit jeu, déposant dans son cou des baisers brûlants, tantôt de simples petits effleurements des lèvres, tantôt un coup de langue suivi d'une douce succion qui laissait une petite marque sur la peau délicate de ce jeune tueur.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le canapé déplié, le Français se retrouvant bientôt assis, son compagnon debout, toujours dans ses bras... Il sourit et glissant doucement son nez sous le débardeur de Heero, déposa de petits baisers, à peine plus légers que des papillons, sur son ventre. Le Japonais ne put retenir un petit rire étouffé, se reculant légèrement sous l'œil satisfait de son petit ami qui l'attira à nouveau contre lui :

« Cette nuit, c'est moi qui fait tout... » chuchota Trowa.

Heero acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se laissant aller contre son amant. Ce dernier le ceinturant et le tirant doucement, l'amena à s'asseoir à ses côté ; leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le châtain pu y lire un véritable sourire. Amusé et troublé, il poussa légèrement son compagnon afin qu'il s'allonge et se pencha sur lui, soulevant son débardeur, il s'attaqua à nouveau à la peau de son torse mais cette fois l'asiatique ne protesta pas, laissant même échapper un petit soupir de contentement de temps en temps. Trowa passa finalement au-dessus de lui, le dévisageant avec malice et envie ; Heero soupira et, se montrant un peu plus rude, tenta d'enlever la chemise de son compagnon, celui-ci sourit et, d'une main, retint celles du brun qui progressaient dans le déboutonnage de son vêtement, empêchant sa chemise de glisser plus bas que son épaule. Ce geste lui valut un regard cobalt à la fois irrité et interrogateur, il sourit et se pencha sur son compagnon, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres ; ses mains glissèrent à nouveau sous le débardeur et câlinèrent la peau de son ventre, celle de son torse... Heero laissa échapper un ronronnement de plaisir et se cambra légèrement afin d'accentuer ces caresses.

Le Français esquissa un sourire puis se pencha sur ce corps parfait, déposant ci et là des baisers sur cette peau de pêche ; peu à peu il remonta lentement vers le visage, retirant le débardeur au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Il arrêta lorsque le vêtement recouvrit les yeux de son amant, le rendant aveugle pour un court instant ; l'asiatique lui semblait sublime, les bras au-dessus de la tête, totalement offert, vulnérable... Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un nouveau baiser, doux et tendre. Heero attrapa son débardeur d'un mouvement de la main et s'en débarrassa sans briser leur baiser, plongeant son regard cobalt dans les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face, ils se séparèrent et le jeune Japonais murmura :

« Je te veux. »

Trowa sourit et déposa un baiser sur la pommette de son vis-à-vis. Puis une de ses mains glissa lentement le long du corps de son compagnon, s'approchant un peu plus de son bas-ventre à chaque seconde. Heero en profitait pour embrasser longuement son petit ami jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon depuis un petit moment, il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua une légère rougeur plaquée sur les joues de son amant :

« Trowa ? s'étonna l'asiatique.

- J'arrive pas à défaire ton jean... » soupira l'intéressé d'un air penaud.

Le Japonais ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire, légèrement narquois, alors que Trowa prenait un air boudeur ; Heero se débarrassa donc de son pantalon d'une main en un clin d'œil et repassa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon :

« Je t'aide pour le tien ou tu le feras tout seul ? ricana-t-il.

- Bon, c'est bon... grogna le Français.

- Je blaguais... sourit l'adolescent.

- C'est pas drôle... grimaça son vis-à-vis. Il m'a fallu près de cinq minutes alors que t'y arrives d'une main juste en claquant des doigts.

- De longues années de pratique... répliqua Heero. Mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Trowa hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir non plus. Son amant esquissa un vague sourire puis tendit les bras vers lui en guise d'invitation ; le Français s'approcha et déposa un premier baiser sur ses lèvres alors que sa main glissait doucement sous le pantalon maintenant ouvert. Heero se laissa faire sans broncher, son corps se cambrant alors que la main de son vis-à-vis caressait cette partie si sensible de son être ; il laissa même échapper un gémissement lorsque le geste de va et vient sur son membre se fit plus insistant.

« Trowa... » articula-t-il.

Le Français releva légèrement la tête pour contempler le visage de son compagnon qui, les joues rouges et les pupilles dilatées, accompagnait malgré lui le mouvement de le la main de son vis-à-vis avec son bassin, accentuant ses caresses. Son corps s'était couvert d'une fin couche de sueur, son souffle était court et son ventre se réchauffait peu à peu ; les doigts du jeune asiatique se crispèrent sur les draps. Trowa sentait lui aussi son bas-ventre s'éveiller à la vue de son partenaire qui gémissait de plus en plus.

« Trowa... ! » appela une nouvelle fois son compagnon.

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire et vint déposer des baisers sur le ventre de son vis-à-vis, ses doigts se resserrant légèrement sur la virilité du Japonais, il laissa son index remonter jusqu'à la verge qu'il caressa du bout du doigt. Il accélérait peu à peu le rythme, voulant sans cesse entendre la voix de l'asiatique se rapprochant de l'extase ; celui-ci se laissa aller à cette envie et ses gémissements s'amplifièrent jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un cri, sa semence se répandant dans la main de son compagnon.

Heero sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses temps, l'air qui emplissait ses poumons avait du mal à combler son besoin en oxygène et la respiration du Français sur sa peau humide le faisait frissonner. Il avait l'impression que son corps avait été, comme du fer, chauffé à blanc et à présent, il refroidissait lentement. Il accueillit tendrement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec fougue ; il frémit en sentant les doigts de Trowa, humides de sa propre semence, glisser doucement vers son intimité, contourner cette entrée si désirée...

« Trowa... souffla-t-il.

- Schhht... lui intima son interlocuteur. J'ai dit que ce soir, c'est moi qui fait tout... »

Le Japonais esquissa un sourire amusé et se laissa faire, frissonnant à ses caresses. Son amant vint capturer à nouveau ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, ses doigts s'insinuant lentement à l'intérieur de son compagnon. Heero gémit mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, le laissant s'aventurer en lui sans chercher à le retenir ou à le ralentir. Le jeune Français y glissa son index et son majeur jusqu' leur base, caressant, du bout de ces doigts, les parois de cet étroit couloir, arrachant ainsi un soupir à l'asiatique. Heero le sentait bouger en lui, son corps s'électrisant à chaque mouvement, ce n'était nullement désagréable pour lui, il se surprit même à effectuer un léger mouvement de bassin, comme pour pousser plus profondément les doigts de son amant en lui. Trowa s'en amusa et, lui volant un nouveau baiser, insinua un troisième doigt dans ce corps brûlant ; le brun étouffa un gémissement de contentement, son mouvement de bassin s'accentuant légèrement. Ces allées et venues s'intensifièrent rapidement, changeant ses soupirs en gémissements de plus en plus puissants, ceux-ci quémandant davantage au jeune châtain.

Ce dernier, n'y tenant plus, plaça les jambes de son compagnon sur ses épaules et retira ses doigts, passant sa main encore humide le long de son propre membre. Heero n'eût que quelques inspirations de répit avant que le sexe dressé de son amant ne le pénètre d'une lenteur et douceur sans égales ; l'asiatique serra les dents un bref instant, le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion, puis, l'habitude l'y aidant, il invita d'un léger coup de bassin son vis-à-vis d'entrer plus profondément en lui. Trowa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pressa davantage son corps contre celui, si tentant, de son compagnon, tentant vaguement de résister à l'attrait de ce cocon ardent. Lorsque son membre fut complètement introduit dans cet étroit fourreau, le Français s'y déplaça en un lent va et vient qui s'accéléra rapidement, le bout de sa virilité touchant ce point qui procurait à Heero une ivresse sans égale. Chacun des deux garçons laissa sa tête basculer en arrière alors que leurs corps se livraient à la plus primaire de leur nécessité, laissant les vagues de plaisir battre contre les parois de leur conscience telle la mer contre une falaise, tentant toujours d'atteindre le sommet de la jouissance. L'asiatique avait passé ses bras autour du cou et des épaules de son amant, les serrant contre lui alors que son cœur semblait vouloir pulvériser sa poitrine afin de trouver davantage d'oxygène.

Leurs corps étaient à présents baignés de sueur, mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère, l'accueillant comme une bruine bienfaisante sur leurs peaux brûlantes. Chaque cri du Japonais incitait son vis-à-vis à le pénétrer plus profondément avec davantage de force, Heero accentuait par ailleurs les mouvements de son vis-à-vis en accompagnant ses allées et venues par un mouvement de bassin. Trowa vint déposer un baiser dans le cou de son compagnon, celle-ci lui étant pleinement offerte ; jamais Heero ne lui avait semblé si vulnérable, son corps réagissant à chacun de ses coups de reins, sa voix clamant son ivresse. Ce fut à peine s'il entendit la voix haletante de son amant le supplier :

« Trowa... Motto... ! »

Etrangement, il n'eût guère besoin d'y réfléchir pour en comprendre le sens, il ralentit ses mouvements de bassin pour saisir les jambes de son vis-à-vis et le faire légèrement pivoter. Lorsque la deuxième jambe eût changé d'épaule, le jeune Français n'attendit pas davantage pour pénétrer à nouveau son compagnon qui laissa sa voix claire s'élever en de nouveaux cris de plaisir. Trowa ralentit à nouveau l'allure et le laissa cette fois pivoter complètement ; plaçant son torse contre son dos, il reprit quelques instants son souffle avant de glisser l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de Heero, l'autre caressant son torse jusqu'à lui saisir l'épaule. Ceci fait, il reprit un rythme rapide dans ses mouvements de reins, les accentuant grâce à ses prises, arrachant cette fois au Japonais toute la puissance de sa voix. Ce fut dans un cri de pure extase que les deux garçons se libérèrent, s'écroulant sur le lit, à bout de force et de souffle ; sentant les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs jusqu'aux tréfonds mêmes de leurs corps.

Trowa se retira pour s'allonger aux côtés de son compagnon qui posa sur lui des pupilles encore dilatées par le plaisir ressenti. Un petit rire secoua les côtes du jeune asiatique qui, répondant au regard interrogateur de son amant, murmura :

« Jamais personne n'a su me prendre aussi pleinement que toi... »

Cette remarque fit naître un sourire sur le visage du Français qui déposa un baiser sur le front du brun, l'attirant contre lui. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, tombant dans un profond sommeil où, pour la première fois dans cette ville, ils se sentaient en sûreté.

**OoOoO**

Un bruit strident sortit le châtain de ses rêves. A en juger pas la lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre, c'était le matin et le soleil était déjà passablement haut... Trowa saisit le portable braillard et le porta à son oreille :

« Allô... ?

_/Trowa ! Enfin tu décroches /_ s'exclama la voix de son cousin à l'autre bout du fil. _/ça fait trois plombes que j'essaye de te joindre ! T'étais où /_

- Ah... Désolé... répondit le Français d'une voix pâteuse. J'étais occupé...

_/Merci, je m'en étais douté /_ répliqua sèchement le natté. _/T'es où /_

- ... le châtain baissa les yeux sur la tête de son amant qui reposait sur son torse. Au paradis.

_/Hein... /_

- Bon, tu m'appelles pour quoi ? s'impatienta son cousin. Tu m'appelles pas à 9h du mat' juste pour savoir où j'ai passé la nuit, je suppose.

_/Tro... Il est midi passé.../_ commenta son interlocuteur.

- C'est pareil ! grogna le châtain. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_/Treize veut nous montrer quelque chose. Venez à l'appart le plus tôt possible./_

- Ok, on arrive... »

A peine eût-il raccroché qu'il sentit la tête sur son torse bouger et la voix de son amant grogner d'un ton mauvais :

« Jamais tranquilles... »

Trowa éclata de rire et expliqua à son compagnon la raison de et appel. Le Japonais acquiesça vaguement d'un signe de tête et alla se prendre une douche, non sans traîner son compagnon de nuit derrière lui. Le châtain esquissa un sourire lorsque, sous le jet d'eau, le brun glissa ses bras autour de son cou et vint lui voler un baiser.

« On est pressés, tu sais... ? murmura-t-il.

- Mais moi aussi, je suis pressé... » grogna l'asiatique en l'attirant davantage contre lui, sachant pertinemment que le jeune Français ne résisterait pas à la tentation.

OoOoO

« Ils arrivent !

- Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt... » soupira Wufei.

Cela allait bientôt faire une heure que l'Américain trépignait à la fenêtre, attendant avec impatience que leurs deux amis arrivent. Tout à coup, le natté se tut, ce qui attira l'attention du jeune Chinois :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je dois avoir la berlue... Viens voir ! l'appela le châtain en se remettant à trépigner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore... ? »

L'asiatique se leva et s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre puis se pencha pour voir la rue. Elle était bien animée pendant la journée mais il n'eût aucun mal à trouver ce qui amusait tant son ami : au bout de la rue, Trowa et Heero avançaient, main dans la main.

« Non... Heero qui donne la main à quelqu'un... ? s'étonna Wufei.

- Et à mon avis, ils ont passés une bonne nuit... sourit Duo. ''Je suis au paradis''... ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire entendu et le natté se mit à huer ses amis qui approchaient...

OoOoO

« Alors ? Pourquoi nous as-tu fais venir ? demanda Heero sans ambages, s'asseyant dans le canapé en croisant les bras.

- Treize a quelque chose à nous montrer... affirma l'Américain. Il m'a demandé de vous appeler pour nous expliquer le tout comme il faut.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi il ne peux pas nous le dire d'abord, on leur aurait dit ensuite... murmura le Chinois.

- Je vais vous dire pourquoi. »

Treize entra dans la pièce, les bras chargés de livres et de feuilles, il les déposa sur la table et se lança :

« Je n'ai que très peu de temps, alors écoutez-moi bien. »

Les quatre adolescents se rapprochèrent de la table et écoutèrent attentivement, se penchant sur les documents. Duo écarquilla les yeux :

« Mais c'est... !

- C'est un plan de la ville et il y a ici le commissariat, il y a une armoire contre le mur du fond, c'est un passage. Vous devez passer par-là pour atteindre ce que vous cherchez... leur expliqua le policier sans perdre de temps.

- Ce qu'on cherche... souffla Wufei en fronçant les sourcils sur le plan.

- Oui, la tête pensante de cette ville. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout ! Vous avez un tunnel qui vous y mènera ! »

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'un petit bruit se fit entendre comme un déclic, une petite lueur rougeoyante brilla sous la peau du cou de Treize qui leur adressa un sourire peiné. Ils n'eurent guère le temps de réfléchir : une explosion se fit entendre et les fit reculer dans des gerbes de sang ; Duo, couvert de liquide carmin, écarquilla les yeux à la vue de tout ce sang et du corps sans tête qui tombait au sol. Le natté poussa un cri d'horreur en se couvrant le visage de ses mains, ses amis n'eurent qu'à écouter ses cris pour comprendre qu'il revoyait ainsi la mort de ses propres parents.

Des pas précipités attirèrent leur attention, ils se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine où Noin apparut :

« Chéri ? J'ai entendu du bruit, est-ce que ça v... ! »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent à leur tour, menaçant de sortir de leurs orbites, elle leva les mains à sa bouche, ses yeux s'inondant de larmes, elle alla se pencher sur le cadavre de son compagnon.

« Non... Non... ! souffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... ? le jeune Chinois n'en revenait pas, serrant son ami tremblant dans ses bras. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- C'est parce que c'était un flic... murmura Heero d'un air pensif. S'ils ont effectivement un lien avec la tête pensante de cet enfer, on peut supposer qu'il y a également un système qui leur interdit de dévoiler quelque information que ce soit à ce sujet...

- Un système explosif... le Français se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. C'est ignoble... !

- C'est de votre faute... »

Les quatre garçons s'immobilisèrent, reportant leur attention sur la jeune femme agenouillée près de son mari. Ses épaules n'étaient plus secouées par ses sanglots. Elle se redressa, attrapant au passage l'arme qui se trouvait à la ceinture de ce qui avait été son compagnon ; elle les dévisagea d'un regard haineux, les yeux embués de larmes, celles-ci sillonnant son visage. Elle pointa l'arme sur eux :

« C'est de votre faute ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Si vous n'étiez pas venus, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! C'est de votre faute !

- N-Noin... ? bredouilla Duo qui semblait être revenu à lui.

- Baissez votre arme... ! lança Wufei en se rapprochant du jeune Américain, prêt à le protéger.

- Tout ça pour ce putain d'ange ! Je vais vous... ! »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le petit déclic se faisant entendre. Wufei, d'un geste instinctif, se jeta devant Duo ; l'explosion retentit tout de suite suivit par une détonation. Le natté releva la tête, juste à temps pour recevoir l'asiatique dans ses bras :

« Wufei !

- Kuso ! le Japonais se précipita sur leur ami. Elle l'a pas loupé, une balle en plein ventre... !

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Duo.

- Je ne... »

Heero fronça les sourcils : il y avait bien une solution mais... Une main saisit son bras, coupant net le courant de ses pensées, Wufei le dévisageait, la douleur se peignant sur son visage couvert de sueur, il serrait les dents mais son regard ne quittait pas celui du Japonais. Heero le considéra quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête :

« Trowa ! Va me chercher une bassine d'eau bouillante ! Duo ! Trouve une chemise, n'importe quoi qui puisse faire office de bandages !

- On ne devrait pas plutôt l'emmener à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas très loin... commença Trowa.

- On n'a pas le temps ! s'écria le brun. Faites ce que je vous dis et c'est tout ! »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent pendant que leur ami aidait le blessé à s'allonger sur le tapi du salon, calant un cousin fin sous sa tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune Chinois :

« Tiens bon, mon vieux... On a encore besoin de toi. Duo a encore besoin de toi. »

Pour toute réponse, Wufei esquissa un faible mouvement de la tête. Trowa arriva avec la bassine demandée et Duo avec deux chemises blanches propres. Heero alla jusqu'à la cuisine et se lava les mains, il revint en courant et s'agenouilla à nouveau près du blessé.

« Duo, tiens lui la main.

- O-Oui ! le natté s'exécuta.

- C'est parti... » souffla le Japonais.

Il inspira et se pencha sur Wufei, il inspecta consciencieusement la blessure puis, sans prévenir, il y glissa ses doigts. Le Chinois lâcha un cri de surprise qui fut vite étouffé par le liquide carmin qui lui emplissait la bouche, sa main broya presque celle du jeune Américain qui n'en revenait pas :

« Heero !

- TA GUEULE ! » répondit celui-ci.

Loin d'avoir terminé, il épongea le sang d'une main, l'autre s'insinuant davantage dans la blessure, faisant hurler le blessé. Trowa sentit son estomac lui venir au bord des lèvres alors qu'il regardait son compagnon sortir la balle du ventre de leur ami ; ceci fait, Heero attrapa l'une des chemises qu'il déchira dans la longueur et la plongea dans l'eau bouillante pour ensuite la presser sur la blessure, arrachant une nouvelle plainte au jeune Chinois.

Le vêtement vira rapidement à un rouge carmin, le Japonais attrapa l'autre bout de chemise et le mit à la place de l'ancien. A peine eût-il fait cela qu'il ordonna à Trowa de déchiré l'autre chemise et en prit un autre bout pour bander le ventre de leur ami. Lorsque ce fut fait, Wufei s'était évanoui ; de la sueur perlait le long du visage d'Heero qui se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Duo prit tendrement le Chinois dans ses bras, heureux de le savoir en vie ; toutefois, son regard se porta sur les cadavres de ceux qui les avaient aidé et, surtout, sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme.

Trowa fixa lui aussi le corps de cette femme qui ne donnerait finalement jamais le jour, il détourna les yeux et préféra aller rejoindre son amant :

« Heero...

- Aujourd'hui, c'est le sang d'un ami que j'ai sur mes mains... murmura le brun.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas tué... sourit le châtain. Tu l'as sauvé. »

Le Japonais ne répondit pas, le visage fermé, fixant ses mains encore couverte du sang de leur ami. Le Français sentit une boule se former dans son ventre :

« Heero... ?

- Je ne l'ai pas sauvé... Wufei ne survivra pas à sa blessure... »

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : Désolée les gens, j'ai longtemps bloqué sur ce lemon... L'écrire, ça va, mais réécrire, c'est assez dur... Désolée pour ce retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


	9. Laissés en arrière

**La ville de l'ange**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Kya ! Merci pour les reviews les gens ! Elles m'ont fait trop plaisir ! Vu qu'il y a quelques points qui ne sont pas très clairs, je vais légèrement modifier l'histoire d'origine pour que ça devienne compréhensible.

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews !

Kasufu : Au risque de me faire détester, je crois que mon histoire va te tirer une larme ou deux... Mais merci pour ta review et je crois que pour une fois les G-boys sont heureux d'avoir une fanfiqueuse de leur côté...

Kyrikha : Et oui, vraiment très loin d'un ange (ou du moins de l'ange que l'on peut trouver dans la bible et qui est donc sensé être bon) mais il me fallait quelqu'un et j'en avais marre des méchants pas beau alors pour une fois ça sera un méchant plutôt... Heu... Plutôt pas moche. L'explication au sujet du fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir de la ville va venir après... J'ai pas encore trouvé comment l'insérée (l'explication) dans le chapitre. Pour le passage, personne ne tire sur Noin, elle a juste la tête qui saute. Merci de tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Dstine : Et oui... Mais qu'y peut-on ? C'est le destin dans cette histoire... Je dois la modifier légèrement pour fournir quelques explications supplémentaires... Mais la fin ne devrait pas trop changer. Merci de ta review, Destiny-chan.

Bonne lecture à tous (toutes) !

**Chapitre 9 :**

« Je ne l'ai pas sauvé... Wufei ne survivra pas à sa blessure... »

Un lourd silence s'installa, Trowa fixait son compagnon, les yeux écarquillés. Que venait-il de dire... ? Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce que venait de lui dire le Japonais, Wufei allait... Son regard se tourna en direction du salon.

« Si tu penses à Duo, je pense qu'il s'en doute... murmura Heero, le regard fixe. Même s'il ne l'admet pas, il le sait au fond de lui... »

Trowa sentit comme une boule dans sa gorge et dans son ventre, il ne savait que penser. C'était tellement énorme... Son vis-à-vis releva doucement la tête, mais son regard restait vague, comme s'il se parait à lui-même :

« Wufei le sait, lui aussi... Il... Etait préparé à mourir un jour ou l'autre...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ? souffla le jeune Français en écarquillant les yeux, effaré.

- On était prêt à ça, Trowa... le regard cobalt se plongea dans le sien. La phrase ''on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait'' s'applique continuellement pour nous, on est préparés à mourir n'importe quand... »

Le châtain aurait voulu répliqué mais quelque chose lui disait que son compagnon avait parfaitement raison, ou du moins qu'il ne comprenait pas suffisamment ce monde pour le juger. Il lui adressa simplement un regard peiné : lui, il vivait toujours avec l'espoir de survivre... Heero murmura :

« Il y en a qui ne connaîtront jamais cet enfer, Noin n'aura jamais à s'inquiéter pour son enfant...

- Heero...

- Je pense qu'elle aurait été une bonne mère... ajouta le Japonais.

- Heero, pourquoi... Pourquoi sa tête a... commença Trowa.

- Explosée ? le devança l'asiatique. Il a plusieurs possibilités : soit elle était elle-même flic, soit elle se l'est faite implantée au cas où il arriverait ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui...

- Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ça ! répliqua son amant.

- Qu'il mourrait comme ça, non... Mais qu'il mourrait un jour, peut-être, si... » soupira Heero.

Trowa hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris, pourtant il n'approuvait pas la pratique. Il allait reprendre lorsque son compagnon le coupa :

« On va commencer à préparer nos affaires. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire vis-à-vis de Wufei...

- Hein ? le Français ne le suivait pas.

- L'emmener aussi loin que possible dans notre mission. C'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour lui... De toute façon, je doute qu'il accepte de rester à nous attendre.

- Mais... tenta-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je souhaiterais qu'on m'emmène à sa place... rétorqua Heero. Il n'y a rien de pire que de mourir seul.

- Arrête ! Tu parles comme s'il était déjà mort ! s'offusqua le châtain.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux... » se contenta de répondre son compagnon avant de partir.

Trowa inspira un grand coup : non, décidément, il n'était pas fait pour cette vie. Il alla rejoindre son cousin, celui-ci n'avait pas lâché le jeune Chinois et somnolait, adossé contre le mur ; ses yeux améthystes croisèrent son regard et le natté lui adressa un sourire, ce qui acheva de serrer le cœur de Trowa. Duo savait, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître... Le Japonais travers la pièce et sortit.

Le Français alla dans une des chambres, l'une d'elle devait être celle que Treize et Noin avaient partagé : elle contenait des photos dans des cadres... Le jeune garçon sentit son cœur de serrer : jusqu'au bout, ces deux là avaient essayé de vivre un semblant de vie normale ; et eux ; ils leur en avaient empêché. Il demeura un long moment à considérer ces photos silencieusement puis s'en détourna, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Il retourna voir son cousin qui était toujours assis au milieux du salon, le Chinois contre lui :

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort... répondit Duo, portant un regard attendri sur l'asiatique.

- Duo... commença son vis-à-vis.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un beau visage lorsqu'il dort ? le coupa le natté. Quand il est réveillé, il est toujours en train de froncer les sourcils ou d'avoir l'air dur... Mais quand il dort, il a une expression douce... »

Prononçant ces paroles, Duo caressa la joue de son compagnon, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres ; Trowa se surprit à penser à l'éventualité que son cousin n'ait plus toute sa tête et écarta violemment cette pensée de son esprit, se giflant mentalement. Il alla dans la cuisine et commença à préparer un semblant de repas, bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de manger.

Heero revint au bout de plusieurs heures, il ramenait de quoi apaiser la douleur de Wufei et des munitions. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et mangèrent pendant que le Chinois continuait de dormir sur un canapé dans le salon, il avait catégoriquement refusé de se lever pour s'alimenter, affirmant qu'il pourrait très bien se lever plus tard s'il avait faim. Il n'en demeura pas moins que ce fut Duo qui lui amena sa nourriture et le poussa à manger.

Trowa retourna dans la chambre où il était allé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il remarqua des photos au plafond et résolut de s'allonger dans le lit pour les regarder ; le lit deux places était confortable... Le jeune Français grimaça en repensant à tout ce qui leur était arrivé en une seule journée. Ce fut le Japonais qui le tira de ses pensées en frappant à la porte :

« Je peux entrer ?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr... le châtain se redressa légèrement sur les coudes.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda l'asiatique.

- Je pensais à Treize et à Noin... répondit-il. Et à leur enfant qui ne verra jamais le jour...

- Je vois... »

Heero vint s'asseoir à côté de son amant et observa à son tour les photos. Il demeura un moment silencieux puis murmura :

« Trowa... On partira un peu avant le soir... Il est possible... Qu'on ne revienne pas vivants...

- Je sais... soupira le Français. Enfin, je le sais mais en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire qu'on s'en sortira...

- Tu n'es vraiment pas d'ici... sourit le Japonais.

- Heero... Je veux te faire connaître mon monde... insista son interlocuteur. Te faire voir cette vie où on ne craint pas sans cesse d'être brutalement tué.

- J'aimerai bien... Connaître ton monde... acquiesça l'intéressé. Tu sais... Pour toi, ça va peut-être paraître bizarre mais... Personne ne fait l'amour de la même façon qu'un autre, chacun a sa manière et c'est un vrai livre ouvert sur sa vie... Toi, quand on a couché ensemble hier soir... Quand c'était toi qui menait la barque... J'ai eu envie de connaître ton monde... Cet endroit où tu as vécu... Tu es le premier à m'avoir fait l'amour de cette façon, tu sais. »

A la fois heureux et gêné, Trowa se contenta d'émettre un rire gêné. Heero le considéra un long moment puis, lorsqu'il se fut calmé, l'asiatique se pencha sur lui :

« Trowa... On va peut-être mourir ce soir...

- Je sais... répéta le châtain.

- ... J'ai envie de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation... Trowa... S'il te plaît, fais-moi l'amour. »

Le Français considéra quelques instants son compagnon qui l'invitait de toute évidence à se rapprocher. Il obéit et s'approcha, leurs lèvres se scellant en un doux baiser...

**OoOoO**

Les heures passèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que le soir arrive. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché lorsque Heero vint les trouver, des sacs à la main :

« On va y aller maintenant.

- Wufei dort encore... murmura Duo.

- Non... répliqua le Chinois en se redressant légèrement, le visage couvert de sueur. On y va.

- Maintenant ? demanda Trowa.

- Je vais vous ralentir... Mieux vaut éviter les tueries avant d'y arriver... souffla Wufei. En partant maintenant, nous devrions arriver juste avec la nuit...

- Allons-y. » coupa Heero.

Trowa ne protesta pas même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Duo aida son compagnon à se lever, le soutenant ; Heero leur tendit leurs sacs et leurs armes : il était parvenu à s'en procurer et avait prit des munitions parmi celles de leurs anciens amis. Le soir tombait à peine, la température était tombée mais le vent frais était agréable... Trowa se surprit à penser que cette ville pourrait être agréable dans d'autres conditions, elle semblait calme, rien ne pouvait laisser croire que cette nuit serait une nuit de massacres...

Ils se glissèrent jusqu'au commissariat. Wufei et Heero avaient vraisemblablement vu juste : le blessé les ralentissait considérablement, mais ils ne le laisseraient pas en arrière. Heero ouvrait la marche, les plans que leur avait fourni Treize à la main ; il mit plusieurs minutes à trouver le passage mais guère plus de cinq minutes. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, le soir tombait complètement et les premiers coups de feu se faisaient entendre. Le Japonais ordonna une halte : rester sans cesse sur leurs gardes les fatiguait considérablement psychologiquement, de plus, le Chinois avait besoin de se reposer un peu. Son visage et son corps étaient couverts de sueur, son regard était déjà un peu vitreux et la blessure s'était remise à saignée.

Duo tenait toujours son compagnon dans ses bras, jamais depuis l'incident il n'avait laissé l'asiatique seul. Trowa les observait en silence, se remémorant les paroles de son propre amant :

''_Je ne l'ai pas sauvé... Wufei ne survivra pas à sa blessure...''_

Il sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer mais ne dit rien. Leur progression était lente : ils s'arrêtaient souvent pour se reposer mais surtout pour s'orienter dans cet endroit. Il s'agissait d'un gigantesque couloir avec certaines petites portes sur les côtés, peut-être cet endroit avait-il été autrefois un hôpital ou bien un laboratoire... Mais bientôt le souffle de Wufei devint rauque et Duo ne parvient plus à le soutenir :

« Wufei ! »

Son cri alerta leurs deux compagnons qui revinrent sur leurs pas. Heero se pencha sur le Chinois, mais Trowa se doutait déjà du constat qu'il allait en faire ; les deux lacs cobalt se relevèrent vers lui et il comprit. Le regard vitreux, Wufei tourna la tête vers Duo :

« Je crois que c'est ici que ça se termine pour moi...

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Duo, les larmes aux yeux. On va s'en sortir ! On y est presque !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Duo... sourit tristement son vis-à-vis. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai plus la force de tenir debout...

- Je te porterais sur mon dos ! insista le natté.

- Duo... le souffla du Chinois se faisait à chaque fois plus court. J'ai été content de prendre soin de toi, mais maintenant, tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul... Fais attention à toi... Ne meurs pas... Pour moi... Je... T-t'ai... »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, sa main qui caressait la joue du jeune Américain retomba, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Duo écarquilla les yeux mais ne prononça pas un mot, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, restant ainsi à fixer le corps de son compagnon.

Trowa voulut lui poser la main sur l'épaule pour lui dire qu'ils devaient repartir mais Heero lui saisit le poignet et secoua négativement la tête :

« C'est inutile... Il ne t'entend plus... »

Le Français reporta son attention sur son cousin : celui-ci ne bougeait pas, le Chinois dans ses bras. Non, il ne bougerait pas... Trowa sentit une folle envie de pleurer s'emparer de lui mais il la ravala et suivit son amant dans le couloir. Ils ne marchèrent pas bien longtemps avant d'arriver à un monte-charge.

Heero passa le premier et invita Trowa à le suivre. L'appareil n'avait pas servi depuis des années mais était encore en parfait état de marche et les hissa à deux étages au-dessus ; Heero le fit redescendre sous le regard interrogateur de son compagnon.

« Si nous devons partir, ça fera moins haut à sauter. »

Le Français hocha la tête mais son visage indiquait bien qu'il n'était pas très convaincu. A partir de là, l'endroit se métamorphosait complètement, passant d'un vieux couloir à l'abandon à un cocon d'électronique, chaque mur était constitué de plusieurs plaques de métal luisantes et, entre elles, on discernait des fils de toutes sortes...

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » souffla Trowa.

Ils continuèrent de s'avancer vers une salle plus lumineuse. Les deux jeunes garçons découvrirent un lieu remplis d'écrans d'ordinateurs de toutes les tailles, chacun montrant un endroit différent de Bloodcity où des jeunes se livraient des combats sans merci. Mais le plus impressionnant était qu'au milieu de tout ça se tenait un garçon qui, physiquement, devait avoir leur âge, des cheveux blond platine tombaient sur son visage sans pour autant cacher son regard d'un cyan profond, sa peau était laiteuse et il était d'une minceur ahurissante.

On aurait cru qu'il possédait des ailes le faisant voler, mais, en regardant mieux, Trowa s'aperçu que ces ailes étaient en réalité un amas de fils qui partaient du dos du blond et allaient dans les murs. L'inconnu les dévisagea de son regard cyan et le châtain se sentit frissonner : ce regard les méprisait, il les regardait avec encore moins de considération que s'ils n'avaient été que de simples cloportes. Heero murmura :

« C'est lui... La tête pensante... L'ange... »

**A SUIVRE...**


	10. Je t'aime

**La ville de l'ange**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Ah, rien de mieux que taper quelques lignes de fics avant les partiels (mon ventre me fait horriblement souffrir mais je crois que c'est plus la faim que le stress...). Finalement, je la poste après les vacances ! Muahahaha ! Et c'est the last chapter !

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews !

Kyrikha : Dans Evangelion, l'avant-dernier ange, Kaoru, est trop mignon ! (fan qui gagatise) Heu... Ahem... Merci pour ta review ! Et sois heureuse : c'est pas les morts qui manquent ! Si on compte bien chez les ''gentils'', ça fait une petite hécatombe quand même.

Smi-chan : Merci aussi pour ta review ! J'en espérais pas tant vu que c'est une deathfic en puissance. Mais sinon... Pour Duo, je te laisse lire. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette sombre histoire.

Anzul : Oui, c'est triste... Mais c'est parce que c'est triste que je l'ai fait ! Muahahaha ! Et encore, il faut lire la suite ! Prépare une boîte de mouchoirs, voici la fin de cette charmante histoire.

SOSOO1 : C'est parce qu'il n'a pas une tête de méchant que je l'ai mis dans ce rôle. Je ne voulais pas du classique méchant super laid (regardez Quinze ! On dirait un zombie !) Je sais pas ce que ça donnerait dans une ville comme ça mais je crois que ça serait charmant... Sinon, voici le dernier chapitre de cette belle histoire ! Muahahahaha ! (rire à 2 balles du méchant)

Bonne lecture à tous (toutes) !

**Chapitre 10 :**

« C'est lui... La tête pensante... L'ange... »

La voix d'Heero était à la fois calme et chargée de rancœur et de haine, Trowa l'avait rarement vu dans cet état de colère tue. Il reporta son attention sur l'ange : celui-ci les dévisageait d'un air impassible ou presque, ne parvenant pas ou ne cherchant pas à dissimuler son mépris.

« Vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici... » murmura-t-il simplement.

« Tu t'y attendais, non ? » répliqua sèchement le Japonais.

« Je vous ai surtout laissé venir. » répondit le blond sur le même ton.

« Trowa. » lâcha alors l'asiatique. « Laisse-moi l'honneur de te présenter la pire pourriture de tous les temps, la dernière création de Oz, l'ange Quatre Raberba Winner. »

« Hein ? » les deux garçons le dévisagèrent.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, l'ange se retourna complètement vers eux, dévisageant le jeune brun comme s'il pouvait lire en lui, savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis. Puis le Français reprit la parole :

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oz était une organisation puissante qui gouvernait Bloodcity et menait des expériences militaires ultraconfidentielles. Mais c'était il y a longtemps et très peu de gens s'en souviennent bien encore... Les adolescents particulièrement. »

« Mais... » Trowa avait du mal à le suivre. « Comment tu... »

« Comment un vulgaire humain comme toi sait ça ? » le coupa ledit Quatre.

« Oz n'a pas tenu compte des avertissements de l'un de leurs chercheurs, un jeune surdoué, et a continué ses expériences. » poursuivit le Japonais. « Certains hommes, malheureusement une grande majorité, sont stupides de nature ; un homme de ce genre était à la tête de Oz et malgré les avertissements de ce chercheur, il a ordonné de poursuivre les recherches qui avaient pour but de créer quelque chose à apparence humaine mais proche de l'idée qu'il se faisait de Dieu. Il y a eu de nombreux ratés et cet homme s'est rendu compte qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais, il a donc décidé de viser plus bas et a appelé ses créations ''anges''. »

Le jeune châtain considérait son compagnon ébahit : comment Heero pouvait-il savoir tout cela ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas parlé ? Il n'avait pas semblé très surpris lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré l'ange... Il allait exprimer ses pensées mais Quatre le devança :

« Qui es-tu ? Comment peux-tu être au courant de tout ça ? »

« Oz n'existe plus aujourd'hui... » ajouta l'asiatique. « Car ils ont réussi à créer un être qui les satisfaisait, un être qui semblait au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu obtenir jusqu'alors. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que cette créature n'a pas supporté leur envie de la manipuler. »

« On se croirait dans un de ces mauvais films d'horreur... » gémit Trowa en fixant son amant et l'ange à tour de rôle.

« Qui es-tu ? » répéta plus sèchement le blond.

« Je suis Heero Yuy. » répondit enfin le brun, d'un ton qui lui coûtit visiblement. « Je suis un prototype. »

Son compagnon écarquilla les yeux, considérant Heero avec une surprise non dissimulée. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Quatre :

« Je vois... Tu es un ''raté''. »

Le Japonais se renfrogna légèrement, fronçant à peine davantage les sourcils. L'ange laissa échapper un rire moqueur, ne cachant rien de son amusement et de son mépris ; il finit toutefois par se calmer, son visage se figeant à nouveau dans un masque inexpressif :

« C'est amusant... Et tu es venu ici dans l'espoir de me détruire ? Tu dois être soit fou soit réellement stupide. Tu es un être qui m'est inférieur. Jamais un insecte de ton genre ne pourra me détruire. J'ai suivi tous vos déplacements depuis le moment même où vous êtes entrés dans le commissariat. Vous n'avez pas d'arme susceptible ne serait-ce que de me blesser... »

Prononçant ces mots, des câbles, qui reposaient jusqu'alors par terre, semblèrent se dresser. Trowa eût à peine le temps de se retourner pour constater ce qu'il se passait que des câbles fondirent sur lui, s'enroulant autour de sa gorge, de ses jambes et de sa taille. Le jeune garçon lâcha un cri étouffé, ses doigts essayant de desserrer le câble entortillé autour de son cou, lui rendant la respiration difficile.

« Trowa ! »

Heero évita de justesse les premiers câbles qui l'assaillir, se précipitant vers son amant, un couteau en main ; mais, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, un câble changea de trajectoire au dernier moment et s'enfonça dans l'estomac de l'asiatique, le plaquant au mur. Les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité et la douleur, Heero fut pris d'une quinte de toux, crachant du sang.

« Hee...Ro... » articula le châtain tant bien que mal.

L'intéressé ne lui répondit pas, courbé, le souffle visiblement court, la respiration sifflante. Trowa grimaça de douleur, jetant un coup d'œil à l'ange qui les regardait sans ciller ; la pression des câbles se faisait nettement ressentir, ils se resserraient peu à peu. Si ça continuait comme ça, il se ferait broyer le cou avant de mourir asphyxié ; il lui fallait une idée pour se sortir de là. Ses yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement quelque chose susceptible de l'aider et ce fut à cet instant qu'il s'en souvint : il avait placé le couteau que Heero lui avait offert dans son dos. Il fallait qu'il le saisisse ! Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son cou pour plonger dans son dos sous son T-shirt ; s'emparant de la garde, il le dégaina, coupant légèrement le col de son habit, et trancha le câble qui lui enserrait la gorge.

Dans le même mouvement, il alla couper le câble qui le retenait par le pied et trancha rapidement l'autre. Tombant lourdement au sol, il aspira l'air à grande goulées, l'oxygène ainsi retrouvé en telle quantité lui donna l'impression que le monde tanguait. Quatre ne parut pas surpris ni même gêné : toute son attention tournée vers le jeune brun qui perdait du sang. Trowa se releva péniblement et alla délivrer son compagnon ; il saisit l'arme à feu de ce dernier, oubliant la sienne, et tira vers le blond qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Des câbles surgirent de toutes parts pour protéger l'ange.

« Je t'ai dit que vos armes ne pouvaient rien contre moi... Vous n'êtes même pas capable de me toucher. »

Trowa, le souffle encore court, ne vit même pas un câble fondre sur lui et le frapper violemment à la tête, le projetant au sol en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Quatre ne bougeait toujours pas, fixant ces deux intrus ; son regard cyan se posa naturellement sur le châtain qui se redressa, du sang s'échappant de sa tempe et recouvrant le côté de son visage. Trowa se redressa péniblement. Il avait mal, mais il fallait qu'il se relève... Une main sur son bras attira son attention.

Heero, pantelant et ruisselant de sueur s'agrippait à son bras. Il leva vers lui un regard cobalt voilé par la douleur et la fatigue, sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure mais il l'entendit très nettement :

« Trowa... Va-t-en... »

« Quoi... ? » son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux.

« Va-t-en... » répéta péniblement le brun. « On ne pourra pas gagner comme ça... Va-t-en. »

« ... Ok. »

Le châtain passa un bras dans le dos de son amant dans le but de l'aider à se lever et à courir mais le Japonais fit contrepoids, balançant négativement la tête :

« Non... Laisse-moi. »

« Quoi? » le Français n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Je suis incapable de courir... » grimaça-t-il. « J'ai perdu trop de sang... Va-t-en pendant que tu le peux encore. »

« Mais... » tenta encore le châtain.

« Trowa... ! » insista plus durement son compagnon. « S'il te plaît... Casse-toi... Sauve ta peau... Vis pour... Moi... »

Prononçant ces derniers mots, il s'effondra par terre, sa main glissant le long du bras de Trowa. Ce dernier sentit une boule lui écraser les boyaux et lui obstruer la gorge alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Heero... » souffa-t-il.

Le bruit produit par un mouvement de câble attira son attention, l'ange était toujours là et allait passer à l'attaque. Une phrase résonna dans son esprit, Heero la lui avait murmurée lors de leurs dernières heures d'intimité :

''_Lorsqu'il y a un mort, que ça soit un type que tu viens de rencontrer ou ta propre moitié, il faut le laisser en arrière. On peut sauver les vivants, mais pas les morts.''_

Pestant mentalement, il se redressa d'un bond et courut en direction du monte-charge, il se souvenait très bien de ce que lui avait dit son compagnon à leur arrivée et n'hésita pas à se jeter dans le vide, retombant lourdement sur le monte-charge. Ne faisant pas attention à la douleur qui lui irradia la jambe, ni même à sa vue trouble, il se redressa et continua à courir.

L'ange n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour le retenir, toute son attention tournée vers le corps de l'asiatique qui était étendu à même le sol. Il observa quelques instants de silence avant de lâcher :

« Tu n'es pas mort, n'est pas ? »

« T'es du genre perspicace, toi... » répondit le brun en tournant péniblement un visage souriant vers son interlocuteur.

« Tu as fait ça pour sauver la vie de ton ami... Comprends-tu seulement que c'est inutile ? »

Heero, la vue de plus en plus troublée par la douleur et la perte de sang, fut à nouveau pris d'une quinte de toux, crachant du sang. L'ange le considérait sans dissimuler davantage son mépris qu'au début, mais il fut troublé en remarquant que le Japonais lui adressa un nouveau sourire :

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? Le soulagement de ta mort proche peut-être... ? »

« Tu es un ange et plus fort que moi, je ne le nie pas... » murmura Heero.

« ... ? » le blond ne comprenait pas l'assurance soudaine du brun.

« Mais il y a une chose que même toi dois savoir... Même les anges sont mortels... » il mit l'une de ses main en évidence et desserra les doigts. « Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

L'ange fronça les sourcils pour distinguer le petit objet métallique qui brillait dans la main du jeune brun, il écarquilla alors les yeux, ce qui étira davantage le sourire d'Heero qui resserra la main.

Trowa courait à toute allure lorsqu'une détonation se fit entendre, secouant tout l'endroit et le projetant à terre. Il se retourna pour scruter le fond du couloir et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le monte-charge qui se retrouvait baigné par les flammes. Il jura et se releva d'un bond, reprenant une course folle, courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur sur son dos.

Il aperçut alors son cousin, là où ils l'avaient laissé : il n'avait pas bougé, tenant toujours le corps de son compagnon contre lui. Trowa n'y réfléchit même pas, il se pencha, ceintura le natté lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, l'entraînant avec lui. Son cousin n'était pas lourd, sa course n'en fut donc pas ralentie et i l parvint à gagner le commissariat, se jetant à terre. Il sentit la chaleur lui cuire le dos, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure jusque dans ses tempes.

Un long moment de silence suivit lorsque le châtain osa enfin relever la tête et scruter le passage derrière eux : les parois du mur étaient noires, des feuilles brûlaient encore, certaines virevoltant, incandescentes, dans les airs... Trowa, le souffle encore court, se redressa et se tourna vers son cousin :

« Duo, il faut sortir d'ici. »

Le natté ne lui répondit pas, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste. Le jeune Français s'inquiéta et se pencha sur lui :

« Duo... ? »

Il le tourna vers lui. Son cousin avait les yeux bien ouvert mais il ne bougeait pas, son regard était vide, fixant un point invisible. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier et son cœur battait normalement, mais il semblait dans un autre monde, complètement coupé du monde. Trowa n'insista pas et prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'extérieur ; il fut surpris de constater que le jour se levait : étaient-ils donc resté si longtemps ? Il avait pourtant la sensation que ça n'avait duré que quelques minutes... Le soleil naissant baignait le paysage d'une lueur orangée, Trowa tourna la tête pour essayer de voir quelque chose : une fumée noire s'élevait haut dans le ciel... Elle attirerait certainement l'attention des médias étrangers à la ville... Ils pourraient en sortir de cet endroit...

Trowa reporta son attention sur le commissariat. Ses yeux le brûlaient et ce n'était sûrement pas dû à la fumée qui s'en échappait ; il s'attendait presque à voir sortir Heero des débris et lui adresser un sourire assuré, légèrement narquois, comme s'il lui disait ''tu vois ?''. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'apparaitrait pas. Le Français posa les yeux sur son cousin qu'il avait adossé contre un mur, celui-ci avait du sang sur le visage... Trowa s'en approcha et mit la main dans sa poche en quête d'un mouchoir. Il sentit alors quelque chose au bout de ses doigts, intrigué, il le retira : il s'agissait d'un bout de papier plié et chiffonné. Il fronça les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas avoir un jour mis ça dans sa poche ; il le déplia et y vit alors une écriture...

''_Salut Trowa,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est probablement que je suis mort (à moins que tu ne le trouves avant, ce que je ne souhaite pas). Pour tout te dire, j'ai bien compris ce qu'il y a dans cet endroit, cet ange. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé mais je ne pouvais pas : tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé faire. En effet, je ne pense pas le battre ou quoi, je n'en ai tout simplement pas la force, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris une décision : le seul moyen que j'ai de le battre c'est de me faire implanter une bombe dans le corps. C'est pour ça que je me suis absenté une bonne partie de la journée..._

_Au moment où j'écris ça, tu dors encore à côté de moi... Tu es mignon... Excuse-moi encore de ne pas te parler de ce que je vais faire... Pardon. Reste en vie._

_Je t'aime,_

_Heero.''_

Un vent froid fit légèrement bouger le papier. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre tout comme le temps s'était suspendu... il n'était pas mort sous ses yeux... Il était encore vivant à ce moment-là...

Trowa se retourna d'un mouvement brusque et, d'une voix brisée qui laissait transparaître toute sa colère et sa peine mêlées, tout son désespoir, sa voix fendant l'air, il hurla à pleins poumons :

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Son cri se répercuta plusieurs fois, comme cette image qui tournait devant ses yeux et cette phrase tambourinant dans son esprit : il n'était pas mort à ce moment-là.

**OoOoO**

''_Duo et moi n'avons pas attendu bien longtemps avant qu'un hélicoptère ne se pose à proximité, les médias ont parlé de cette ville pendant près d'un mois, c'était le scoop du moment. On m'a longuement questionné sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le raconter... C'était trop récent. Personne ne l'a compris et, après un mois de diffusion, cette nouvelle a disparu, on l'a oublié. _

_Pourtant, jamais je ne pourrais tirer un trait sur ce passage de ma vie... Jamais. Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier, Heero. Je reste en vie, comme tu me l'as demandé. Duo n'a toujours pas bougé, je m'occupe de lui mais je le sais absent. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle des autres, j'ignore ce qu'ils sont devenus..._

_Aujourd'hui encore, quand je vois des couples, je pense à toi. J'aurais vraiment aimé te montrer l'extérieur... ça me tue de penser que tu t'es autant démené pour finalement mourir sans avoir jamais pu voir ce monde que tu ne connaissais pas et que tu ne connaîtras jamais.''_

Trowa soupira, s'enfonçant dans son siège, son regard considérant toujours son ordinateur. Il se tourna vers son cousin :

« Je pense que j'ai fini, Duo... Le livre est terminé. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'y était habitué : son cousin avait considérablement maigri, assis adossé au sommier, il avait une perfusion au bras gauche depuis leur arrivée, les yeux dans le vague, vides. Le Français se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant le natté dans ses bras :

« Bientôt, ils sauront tous ce qu'il s'est réellement passé... »

La sonnerie du réveil électronique s'éleva, attirant l'attention de Trowa : il était 18h. Le soir était presque totalement tombé. Le jeune homme se releva et s'approcha de son bureau ; il attrapa la poignée d'un tiroir et le tira : la faible lumière que diffusait la lampe du bureau se refléta sur le métal de l'objet, le faisant luire d'une lueur attrayante et réconfortante malgré son usage. Le Français empoigna son arme à feu et glissa le couteau à cran que Heero lui avait offert à son arrivée à Bloodcity dans le fourreau (1) qu'il avait attaché à son mollet.

Il se tourna vers son cousin et s'en approcha, déposa un baiser sur son front, et s'écarta de lui en attrapant un sac.

« Je serais de retour à l'aube. » murmura-t-il.

Puis il disparut par la fenêtre, se dissipant dans les ténèbres aussi facilement qu'un simple nuage de fumée dans le vent. Il y en avait encore... Il les sentait. Quelque part. Tout proche...

Plus loin...

« Il sort encore ce soir... » murmura la jeune fille.

« C'était inévitable. Ces moments passés à Bloodcity, même s'ils étaient courts, l'ont marqué. Il sait que beaucoup ont survécu, il les sent et il les traquera... C'était dans l'ordre des choses... » soupira son interlocuteur en rejetant une de ses mèches blondes en arrière.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait choisi de continuer à vivre… » souffla sa vis-à-vis en reportant son regard au coin de la rue. « Après la mort d'Heero... »

« Tu sais, Hilde, il y a diverses façons de mourir... » sourit-il tristement. « Et l'une d'elles est d'accepter absurdement de vivre... »

« C'est triste... » chuchota-t-elle bien que son visage demeure impassible. « Si Oz t'avait écouté, Zechs, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé... »

« Hm... » acquiesça le blond. « Mais on ne va pas en rester là, n'est-ce pas... ? »

« Hum ? » Hilde reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis.

« C'est triste aussi, une fille qui ne sourit pas... »

La jeune fille le considéra un moment sans rien dire, puis posa les yeux sur les petits bras qui tiraient sur son haut. Elle attrapa l'une de ces petites mains et la fit doucement bouger, faisant rire le petit être qu'elle tenait. Zechs se pencha sur son épaule :

« Ce petit bonhomme sera triste si sa maman de sourit jamais... »

Hilde ne répondit pas, regardant l'enfant pendant quelques instants avant de relever les yeux vers le blond, ceux-ci lui adressant un sourire, bien que son visage resta de marbre...

**OWARI !**

Sahad : Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont me détester ! (rire) Mais c'est comme ça que j'avais fini mon script, j'ai seulement rajouté une ou deux scènes et quelques explications en plus. S'il y a des questions, soit je ferais des changements, soit je rajouterais une partie explicative. Voilà. + les gens !

Notes :

(1) Si, si, paraît que c'est ça. Foi de prof de Français... Perso, je me coucherai moins con ce soir...


End file.
